Nothing but Trouble
by pinky's creature feature
Summary: And old friend of Colt's shows up suddenly after nearly two years and according to him she's nothing but trouble. Not that it's a bad thing. Yes this is a Tommy/OC story. He needs more love. M for language and themes. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking came slowly to Ren. The first thing she felt was the bone deep ache in her muscles and the tightness in the skin stretching across her right shoulder.

When she opened her eyes she groaned miserably and screwed them shut again quickly. Her head pounded and felt like some punk rockers had one hell of a mosh-pit in there. Taking a deep breath she forced her eyes open again and ever so slowly drug herself into a seated position dangling her legs off the side of her bed.

"Well the pain tells me that it wasn't all a dream." she mumbled as she tried to gain her feet, failing the first two tries.

She cursed a quietly as she finally made it to her feet, struggling on a pair of black yoga pants and a strappy pink tank top before stumbling her way to the kitchen of her small New York apartment. She dug through the cabinets looking for her meager first aid kit and took it to the living area flopping gracelessly on the couch and she started to treat her wounds the best she could.

After wrapping her right wrist with a ace bandage she squeezed some antibacterial ointment and spread it ever so carefully on the the raw skin over her right shoulder. The cold gel nearly took her breath away and she hung her head, shutting her eyes for a second, before clenching her teeth and finishing slathering her shoulder then setting off the find her cell phone. He muscles protested as she rose from the couch but the pain and stiffness seemed to dull to an almost bearable level as she started moving around.

Making her way back to her pile of cloths in her bathroom, she found her phone in her discarded jacket and she sighed a silent 'thank you' that it was scratched but not broken. Turning it on she thumbed through the contacts looking for a number to someone she knew she could trust. Even if she hadn't seen him in over a year she knew he'd always help her out.

-A-

Colt Boyd leaned against the ropes of the boxing ring watching as two men as they pounded away at each other, sometimes shouting instructions here and there. He watched as on of the men hit the mat and when he didn't immediately get up others rushed in to check on him. Seeing that he was only a little dazed but over all fine, Colt let his eyes wander around the gym taking in the all too familiar site of punching bags and weight machines. Over in his office he saw Tommy taking a seat whipping sweat from his face with a towel and drinking from a plastic water bottle.

In the months after SPARTA Colt and Tommy had developed some sort of friendship. Colt wasn't sure what had happened after the military police had arrested him after the final fight, but about 3 months later Tommy showed back up at the gym and Colt could sense that some of his anger and guilt had lifted a little. He was working with a local Physical Therapist for his shoulder and he had come looking for a job which Colt gave him no questions asked. Tommy didn't really talk about what had happened but every now and again he'd see Tommy's father come to the gym and there was still tension there but not as much.

One night, while having beers at Colts place after shutting the gym down, Tommy mentioned that his brother had sent money to his friends family and that they had started talking. Colt was shocked at the admission but clinked his beer to Tommy's giving him a silent pat on the back. He was happy to see things slowly working themselves out. Slowly being the key word there. Tommy was like a safe, if you didn't work on him slowly he'd lock down and you'd never get in. You have to find the right combination to get through the steel doors.

It had been six months from that day and Tommy was fully healed and he has started working on gaining back some of the bulk he had lost during his down time. They both knew Tommy would be fighting again soon. Tommy always came to work out before his closing shift and Colt let him have his run of the place while he was there.

Colt heard the phone in his office ring and he nodded as Tommy looked up at him and Tommy grabbed the phone and then the phone up gesturing that the call was for him. Colt cracked his neck and hopped down from the side of the ring and made his way to his office, pulling open the door.

"Who is it?" he asked flopping down in his office chair pulling off his knit jacket.

"Some chick. Got a southern accent." Tommy stated simply shrugging handing him the phone. Tommy fidgeted in the seat across from him and Colt grinned knowing his friend couldn't sit still for too long.

"Colt." He said into the phone.

"H-hey Colt. It's Ren." her voice was shaky but the very familiar accent came through loud and clear.

"Ren! You bitch! Wow it's good to hear from you!" Tommy looked up at the smile that spread on Colts face curiously. "What's up girl?"

"Well I've gotten in to a tad bit of trouble and I might need to lay low for a little bit. Mind if I come visit you for a while? I know it's been a while... and I'll understand if you say 'no'." He could almost hear her shyly biting her full bottom lip and that made him chuckle a little.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Your not knocked up are you?" He asked shooting Tommy an amused glance.

"Colt you fucktard, You know me better than that. Just a little rioting at a protest, evading police custody, resisting arrest, and assaulting an officer kind of trouble." she ground out trying to hide the pride in her voice and failing. Colt think he loved her a little bit in that moment.

"Sounds like it was one hell of a party! Can't wait to hear this story."

"So can I crash with you?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. I live to harbor fugitives." He winked at Tommy who shot him a look that could kill. "I only have the couch though. If that's OK?"

"Oh a couch is fine! Thank you so much!" Tommy could hear her squeal with excitement from the other side of the desk when Colt held the receiver away from his ear. "Oh I knew all those years of clubbing with your drunk grabby ass would come in handy. I'll be there sometime tonight is that OK?"

Colt grinned giving her the address of the gym to come meet him and shakes his head as he says his goodbyes and hangs up the phone.

Tommy raised a brow at him, taking another gulp out of his water bottle. "Who's that? You sound pretty familiar."

"That my friend, is the hottest piece of trouble I know. Met her a few years back in NYC. She was a student relocated from Memphis, TN. She's a scrappy little thing with the bluest eye's you've ever seen and the uncanny ability to get thrown out of bars." Colt smiles remembering some of the "trouble" they had gotten into together.

"You sound whipped." Tommy stated breaking in the a low chuckle at his friends fond far away look.

"I was. But it didn't work out I got friend zoned hard. Now she's like my little sister. My little sister that I'd tap if I had half the chance. Though I think she'd beat me up if tied. But I'd do anything to help her out." Colt absently scratched at his goatee smiling softly.

Tommy only nodded a small grin spreading on his lips.

-A-

Ren swiped the screen on her phone and dropped it next to her before she sat about grabbing bags and shoving cloths in them. She thew on a zip up hoodie and grabbed her toiletries from the bathroom before attempting to tame her long black hair. She scratched a short note to her landlord and dropped a few checks off for her rent and made her way down the front steps of the brownstone, carrying two bags over her good shoulder, clutching her purse on the bad one making her wince.

She walked down the ally next to the building and into the lot behind to claim her car, a older model Hyundai Santa Fe, and she loaded her bags in the back seat. She felt like she was moving through water but she ignored her bodies protested as she slid in the front seat. It was nearly 3pm already and she had to make it to the bank before traffic got to bad.

After cleaning out her savings (only about $2,500) she left her checking alone so that her rent would be paid while she was gone and she started the journey to get off Manhattan island. It was almost 5 pm before she hit open freeway and she settled in for the five hour drive to Pittsburgh, her sore legs already growing stiff.

She flipped through the radio listening for any news of cops being on the look out for a young woman but heard nothing. The thought that she was making a rash decision crossed her mind but after what had happened the night before it really couldn't hurt to lay low for a bit. Plus she hadn't seen Colt sense he started training people for SPARTA and she missed him. She was looking forward to seeing him at the very least.

Stopping only for restrooms, smokes, and snacks she was making good time. She hit the Pittsburgh city limits at about 10 pm and she stopped at a gas station to enter the address of Colt's gym in her phone, mapping out the directions, before heading back on the road.

She followed the directions to a slightly run downed part of town, she'd almost say it was rough but after being in NYC for 6 years parts of the city made this area look like a sandals resort. About half an hour later, and nearly half a pack of smokes, she parked her car a block or so down from the gym. She gripped the steering wheel nervously as she took a deep drag off her smoke before snubbing it in the ash tray. She fought back the feeling of guilt at putting her friend out like this.

Flipping down the visor she took in her appearance for a moment. He large bright blue eyes were still a little blood shot and puffy, a blue bruise was under her left eye and down her nose and her bottom lip was still swollen with a obvious split. Her blunt bangs were a little frayed and she looked pale but she deemed herself as acceptable as the circumstances allowed.

"Ooo what a sexy beast I am." she purred sarcastically turning the car off and grabbing her purse. Her nikes scuffed the concrete as she fought to pick her stiff legs up, making her way slowly down the block. She hissed as she absently pulled her purse onto her injured shoulder and she quickly switched shoulders.

-A-

Tommy was manning the front desk for his shift and he was getting antsy. He hated sitting still but he had less than an hour to go and he knew it. With a sigh he flexed his left shoulder glad that most of the pain and weakness had faded over the last few months sense his injury. His mind wondered to his father who, to his surprise, and continued to stay sober. They had made some steps to start patching things up but none the less as soon as he had the money Tommy had moved into his own place a few blocks down the street from the gym. It wasn't much but it was his. His brother had come to visit last month and it had been awkward but in the end he was was glad Brendan came. His brother also informed his that he had sent a decent sum of money to his friends family and almost caused a fight but Tommy relented, happy that his friends family has some support even if it hadn't come directly from him. The trip to Philly was rough but Tommy planned to return the visit soon enough. They spoke on occasions before that visit and that had been enough for Tommy. He needed to work out his anger towards the other men on his own. But slowly he found himself growing less angry at them and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about rebuilding their relationships but things for now seem to be alright. He was happy enough.

Tommy's thoughts drifted more as he chewed the end of of a pen and he slouched down in the rolling chair behind the desk, he looked up when the chime on the the door rang out, looking up he froze.

Bright blue eyes met his gray-green and time seemed slowed down. He had a feeling that this was the infamous 'Ren'. She was small, about 5ft 3, with generous curves and a small waist. She had straight black hair falling down her back and blunt bangs that fell into her eyes. And her eyes.. they struck him. They were tired and slightly blood shot but they were the brightest blue he's ever seen. Almost the color of the morning sky on a clear cool day. Tearing his eyes from hers he noticed the pained hitch in her movements and the black eye growing on her left cheek. She approached him with a shy smile, her eyes quickly darting to the floor.

"Hi," she cleared her throat shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I'm looking for Colt Boyd? He's expecting me." He southern drawl caught his attention and he remembered the voice. She pulled her zip up hoodie close to her body glancing around the gym taking in the sets of eyes that had traveled to her as she entered the door.

"He stepped out for a moment. He should be back in a few minutes." Tommy's voice was low. "Sit" he gestures to the two chairs across from his desk.

Ren mumbled a thanks as she turned gingerly sat in the first chair. He could tell she was uncomfortable with all the eyes in the gym on her and she hunched her shoulders defensively making herself smaller. He noticed the wince when she shifted her right shoulder her face going a little pale.

"Rough night?" he asked trying to sound causal. Who knew why she was messed up. Maybe an abusive boyfriend, Tommy guessed, it would explain the unannounced visit.

" You could say that." Her voice was low as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Silence fell over them but Tommy could feel her eyes on him when he looked away. She was studying him closely and he fought to act like he didn't notice. He flickered his eyes up to meet hers again and she averts her eyes quickly her cheeks flushing pink.

Tommy said nothing and grinned a little as he leaned back in his chair, causally taking her in.

-A-

When Ren pulled open then gym door and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the tank of a man behind the desk. Though it wasn't his body that caught her was his eyes. They were a mossy gray-green and there seemed to be so many emotions stirring in their dept. And oh god his lips. They were so full, she just wants to touch them. She realized she must have been staring and lowered her eyes asking for Colt feeling more than a little ridiculous.

When he spoke his voice was smoky and deep. When she took the seat across from him her muscles protested and her right side just plain hurt. She absently twisted her wrapped wrist with a slight wince. She could feel the eyes of the men still mulling around in the gym on her and it was making her feel like she was under a microscope. Ren tried to make herself smaller, easier to ignore, but she couldn't stop her eyes from returning to the man behind the desk. He was dressed simply enough in gray sweatpants and a black hoodie. She felt the twitter of butterflies in her stomach while she took the opportunity to give him a good looking over. When his eyes flickered back to hers she knew she was busted and she turned away quickly feeling herself blush.

"Dumb ass! You look like total shit. Get you mind out of the gutter." she scolded herself.

After a few awkward moments of short conversation the door chimed again and a familiar voice came through the door chatting on his cell phone. When Colt spied her she heard the phone clicked closed and she made an effort to stand. It took two tries to her embarrassment.

Colt smiled brightly and pulled her into a tight hug. Ren gasped pushed on his shoulders getting him to loosen his grip a bit before hugging him back.

"Ren, what the hell happened to you?" he pulled back to study her for a minute. "You look like hell."

"Thanks." Ren narrowed her eyes giving him a playful shove. "I feel like it." she grumbled.

He grinned at her his eyes traveling it Tommy who he noticed was covertly examining Ren's backside. He cleared his throat and Tommy jumped slightly averting his eyes.

"Tommy, this is Ren Wright. Ren this is Tommy Riordan."He said giving his friend a knowing look and a not to subtle wink.

"Hi again." she held out his hand. Tommy nodded taking her hand gently noticing that it was wrapped. He raised a brow as he looked from her wrist back to her.

Colt looked her over and cleared his throat. "You look tired. You want to grab a bit to eat and I'll let you crash out?"

"Yeah, that sounds amazing." She smiled looking up at Colt.

"Tommy you should join us!" Colt suggested. "Fenroy can close up on his own."

"Nah I'm not hungry. You two have some catching up to do." Tommy waved a dismissive hand but he did notice the slight drop in the girls face.

"Alright my love. Lets blow this jute joint." Colt shot one more cocky grin over his shoulder at Tommy as held the door for her and she smiled back at Tommy giving him a small wave.

-A-

Colt climbed in the passenger seat of her car looking back over at her as she struggled into the drivers seat. "So when you going to tell me what happened? It looks like someone beat the hell out of you."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after food." She dug out her keys hissing as she flexed her right shoulder.

"Alright." was all Colt could say but he furrowed his brow and he reached out and pulled her hoodie off her shoulder exposing the area of raw flesh from the center of her shoulder to the top of her right arm. Her shoulder was swollen and he could see the bruise coming up around the red area. "My god. Are you sure your OK? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. I'm fine. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger right?"

"I guess so. Hey, hit that Chinese place. They are great for take out. Well pick up some grub, head to my place and I want you to rest and let me look at that arm." His voice was full of concern.

"Yes dad." she grinned weakly pulling into the restaurant.

-A-

Settling on the kitchen stool Colt directed her to Ren gently pulled off her jacket feeling it cling to her shoulder in places, causing a visible shutter to run through her body. She heard his intake of breath as he turned her shoulder towards him.

"Well I think we have a nice case of road rash." he mutters going for his first aid kit that was much better stocked than hers.

Ren swayed a little feeling like she might get sick as he poked and prodded around the raw flesh. She figured it was just her body's way of saying 'bitch you pushed me too hard'. She sighed as Colt was already well into his mother hen act as he tried to gently clean her shoulder with a warm soft cloth. He sat the cloth on the small kitchen table an started spreading a cold gel over her heated skin and she shivered a little, bright lights flashed under her clenched eyelids as pain flared anew. After taping gauze over the area he checked her nose and eye socket for breaks. He seemed satisfied that nothing was broken and he sat back in his chair with a exhausted sigh.

"Well that seems good." He eyed her sternly. "What else?"

With a huff she held out her right wrist and he started to remove the ace bandage and started flexed her wrist watching her face for signs of pain. As he rolled her wrist back she gasped and and scrunched up her face.

"That might be fractured. You should keep it wrapped and stable for a few weeks." He stated re-wrapping her wrist with more skill than she had.

"Good thing I'm a lefty huh?" she smirked giggling a tiny bit as he pinched her on the belly in warning.

He threw a knowing look at her and with a red face she stood and pulled off her yoga pants standing in front off him in only her pink strappy top and her black boy-shorts. There was a softball sized scrape and bruise on her right hip and her knees were scraped up, nothing a few band-aids wouldn't handle.

"You took a hell of a hit. I think it's time to do some explaining." He insisted.

Ren sighed. "I jumped out of a moving vehicle." she said flatly grabbing her carton of food making her way to the couch not bothering with her pants.

"You _what_?" He followed her to the couch sitting next to her as she started nibbling at her food. " I think you need to start from the beginning." He stated sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed again closing her eyes leaning her head back against the couch. "Where to begin.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ren pushed her way through the crowd of people to find the source of all the commotion. She blended into the crowd and watch as a few uniform police officers roughly handled a couple of protesters to the very vocal dismay of the surrounding crowd.

"Everyone. This is the police. You need to disperse and go home. This area will be cleared." Said a loud voice over a bull horn.

Anger welled up in her chest. "How can you make us leave? We have been nothing but peaceful." She shouted. They had been protesting for days in the park just off of Wall street camping out in a little village of tents. Yeah they may be a little unsightly (and smelly) but they were peaceful. There was no reason to kick them out.

As a line of riot police with shields formed in front of the them Ren and the people around her linked arms and sank to the ground sitting Indian style yelling that they weren't going anywhere.

"We have a right to be here! We're not going anywhere!" someone to her left shouted. Some of the bystanders parted as the police line closed in on them. There was about 30 of them linked together with their chins held high in defiance. Ren glanced around and was proud to see the flash of cameras documenting the event.

A particularly large officer stepped from the side of the line lowering his shield and shaking a can of pepper spray menacingly an smirk playing across his lips.

Ren eyed him hotly as he started spraying the line of people starting a ways down to her right. She closed her eyes as the cries of pain grew closer. She squeezed them shut and held her breath knowing what was coming, ducking her head to her chest.

Seconds later burning pain spread across her face and she gasped despite herself when when the breath she had been holding was knocked out of her. No matter how many times she had been maced it never got easier. Her eyes rim with tears and they burned horribly. She knew her lips and eyes were swelling as the burn seeped into mouth and nose making her nose run and saliva drip from her lips.

Sniffing loudly she opened her burning eyes with great difficulty and looked up to see the cop standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. Through the pained haze she vaguely thought he looked like a asshole version of Bruce Campbell.

"Hurts doesn't it baby?" he taunted shaking his can again.

"You tell me piggy." she snarled as she hocked back and spat in his face. The sane part of her mind telling her that it was a really, really bad idea but the angry part didn't give a damn and she lifted her chin defiantly.

"You little bitch!" It was his turn to snarl as he whipped her spit from his face before roughly grabbing her chin and spraying her directly in the face again.

He laughed as he stepped back to watch the young woman writhe in pain. The people around her glaring and shouting at the officer and others rubbed her back trying to comfort her as she coughed and gagged.

She saw red. Literally. It seeped into the corners of her vision before taking over. Rage welled up inside of her and she was on her feet in the shouting crowd. Their indignant shouts falling to the back of her mind as the pain she felt stroked her anger higher. She scanned the police line looking for the cop that had maced her.

Around her the crowd was quickly turning riotous, pushing at the police line. Zeroing the cop she was after, hiding behind his riot shield, she started pushing through people to get to him. He was shouting something that she couldn't make out as he pushed someone back, knocking a young man to the ground.

Letting loose a angry yell she jumped over the fallen protester and onto his shield forcing the sturdy plastic to hit the ground. Gripping the top of the shield she pulled herself up and leaned in to start punching the cop in and about the face with her left hand. He tried to back up so he could drop his shield (and the woman on it) but he was met with a wall of bodies which had become a mix of officers and civilians.

Ren continued her tirade until a sharp pulsing pain spread from her left thigh through the rest of her body causing her muscles to tense and she fell to the ground letting loose a pained moan.

"God damn fucking taser!" she cursed the clenched teeth as she waited pulsing pain to stop. She reached blindly for the lead wires and pulled them loose letting loose a pained moan and the barbs pulled but stayed in her skin. Before she could regain full control of her body she was yanked roughly to her weak and wobbly legs.

Her head lulled to the side and she saw a black uniformed arm next to her. "Great. Now we go to the klink." She thought as she growled finding the strength to struggle as she was dragged towards a police care sat about 100 ft from the crowd. She spat out every demeaning euphemism for cops she could think of as she was smashed against the hood of the car and her arms were yanked roughly behind her back and plastic riot cuffs were zipped onto her wrists entirely too tightly. She kicked and spat as the asshole Bruce cop started digging in her pockets causing him to drop her ID and she kicked him in the knee. She continued to fight as she was dragged from the hood of the car towards the back of the car.

"Look lady. Do what we say and maybe I'll let you have some fun before we lock you away." He chuckled grabbing at her as she raged against him.

She was well beyond pissed off at this point and she couldn't have controlled herself if she wanted to and before she knew it her knee had landed solidly between the mans legs. His fingers almost lost their grip on her as he grunts in pain and she twists her numb wrists trying to break free but all it accomplished was getting her a hard slap to her already burning face.

Chaos was breaking out all around her but all she saw was the cruiser door as her face was cruelly smashed against against it. She felt blood well up from her lip as it split against the glass and she felt a crack in her nose and knew it was bleeding too.

"You little cunt. I'm going to make you squeal." he spat grinding himself against her rear before yanking her back off the door pulling the door open and shoving her in roughly. She tumbled into the back seat spitting curses and kicking as the door was slammed shut.

Her head was throbbing and spinning. She wasn't sure if her blurred vision was from the pepper spray or the pain rattling it's way through her brain. The adrenaline rush she was riding was starting to wain and her limbs were feeling heavy and weak. She felt the car sputter to life and she was jostled around the back seat for a moment before it evened out. She started rolling around the seat shifting her arms and lifting her hips slipping her bound wrists up and over her legs bringing them to the front, suddenly very glad of her short legs.

She rubbed her numb hands together for a moment before wiping at the blood on her face, giving a pained growl as she rubbed mace into her split lip. She felt the cruise change speed slowing down a bit and she knew it was her chance. Pulling her legs up she kicked out with both feet knocking the glass out of the door after a few kicks. She heard the cop shouting at her but she ignored him as she used her ankles to pull her legs out the window before throwing her body out.

She tucked as best as she could; covering her face as she waited only a heart beat before feeling the impact of pavement. She felt her jacket tear and and a new burning broke out on her right shoulder as she rolled a few times coming to a stop in the middle of the road. She heard squealing tires and curses as the cruiser stopped a ways in front of her. She was thankful that the car wasn't moving too fast but that makes it a lot closer to her giving her less time to gather herself together to make a break for it.

She knew she had road rash but there was no time to inspect her wounds. She felt the adrenaline return and she knew she had to move _NOW_. She stumbled to her feet, ignoring the pain and protests of her body and took off at full speed for the nearest ally. She heard the cursing officer not far behind her and she cut behind buildings randomly choosing another ally to run down.

She just ran. She wasn't sure where she was going but the neighborhood was fairly familiar. Excitement mixed with the anger she was still feeling and she bolted across a full parking lot, stealing a glance behind her to see the cop about 5 yards behind her. She knew her short legs were no match to his long ones and soon he'd catch up to her so she started looking for a area to make a final stand.

Ducking down another ally she glanced around at the brick walls lined with trash and dumpsters. "This is as good as a place as any." she thought slowing her pace, her lungs burning and a stitch had started in her side. As she turned to face the incoming cop she felt his body smash into hers throwing her back against the brick wall her head snapping back into the wall making her world go fuzzy again.

His body pressed her into the wall and she felt his heavy breath against her cheek as he chuckled. His slimy tongue snaked a lecherous line across her cheek and her stomach turned and she struggled looking for an opening, pushing hard against his chest with her bound hands.

"Thought you were so smart didn't you?" he asked forcing a thigh between her legs grinding into her hips and she could tell he really must have enjoyed their little chase. She half way thought she should have kept running but she knew he was going to catch her sooner or later. He grabbed a handful of long hair and yanked her away from the wall and her eyes filled with fresh tears as she felt strands pulling loose from her scalp. She felt his hands on her body then ghosting over her rear and forcing themselves under her arms to groping painfully at her breasts.

"Oh putting you in your place is going to be so fun. And you know what? I don't think I'll take you in.. no no.. I think when I'm done with you I'll leave you floating in the Hudson." She couldn't suppress the fear that tickled up her spine and as his hands roamed over her stomach she took her chance and landed a hard elbow to his ribs and then slamming her foot down on his, stumbling away from him as he doubled over. She brought her hands up over her head and brought them both down on the back of his head causing him to fall to his knees.

"You little-"

"Yeah I know. 'You little bitch'" she spat as she looped her bound hands over his head bringing them up under his chin using the plastic cuffs to cut off his air supply. Her arms trembled with exhaustion but she held tight as his beefy fingers scrabbled at her wrists and arms, thrashing around trying to get a hold of her and she kicked his legs in response.

The blood was pounding in her ears and she realized she couldn't stop. She felt her self control slipping as the cops struggling grew weaker and weaker. She could see his face turning a deep shade of red and his eyes began to bulge. Soon his hands fell from her and she saw his eyes start to drift shut. Her mind was yelling for her to stop but her body was running on auto pilot.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill him."Ren shouted in her head. "STOP! You have to stop!" She felt him slumping to the ground and she went with him onto her knees and she was finally able pull her hands from around his neck in one stiff movement. "Oh god. What have I done? Is he dead?" She asked to the empty ally.

'Pulse... check for a pulse.'

With shaking hands she reached for the cops throat feeling around for a heart beat and let out a big sigh of relief when she felt the life beating under his skin. She let out a shaking sob as she felt everything crashing in on her. What the fuck is she doing? With a shaky breath she saw the cop move a little and she dragged herself to her feet and she took off running in the general direction of her apartment.

-A-

She stopped glancing behind her when she was about a mile from her apartment after zigzagging randomly through the back streets. She just knew at any second that cop was going to jump out at her. She had slowed to a walk a mile or so back and she turned onto her street and saw a few people milling about. Keeping her head down and her bound wrists close to her body as she bounded up the steps to the brownstone that her apartment was in. She dug in her jacket pocket for her keys glad that she had raised enough hell that they didn't get all her pockets cleaned out. She let herself in the building and slowly made her way up the stairs to her third story apartment, each step made her legs quake and nearly give out.

Unlocking her front do she stumbled in leaning hard against the wall as she headed towards the kitchen, pulling a knife from the block and slipping it awkwardly under the plastic ties, quickly cutting through them. Blood rushed back to her numb and red hands causing prickling pain and the flow was renewed. She then stumbled her way to the small bathroom at the back of the apartment. She kicked her black nikes off in the hallway and she slumped into the bathroom flipping on the light. Her long straight hair was a tangled rats nest and her bright eyes were swollen, red, and slightly crazed. Blood was drying on her face from her nose and her full bottom lip was swollen and as she probed it with her tongue she felt the split open up again letting a small trickle of blood loose. She groaned as she pulling off her torn denim jacket and the pulling her black t shirt over her head inspecting the damage. She had road rash alright. Along her right shoulder and upper arm were bright red and blood was welling up here and there around tiny bits of gravel that were dug into her skin.

She winced as she picked out the gravel and then made a move to pull her pants off and remembering the taser barbs only after they were nearly ripped from the flesh of her thigh causing her to double over with a strangled gasp.

"Mother fucker!" she cursed dropping to her knees in the floor. Tears sprung to her eyes and she leaned heavily against the wall. With a sigh she went digging in her drawers and found a pair of tweezers and set about pulling the barbs out all the while cursing like a sailor.

Free of her pants and underwear she leaned over the tub and turned the shower on waiting for the water to heat up. When she went to stand her legs nearly gave out and after crawling in the tub she gave up on standing all together and just sat in the hot stream of water. She let out a hiss as hot water ran over her abused flesh. The pepper spray on her face made her skin raw and the water burned something awful but that was nothing compared to the pain spreading across her shoulder as the hot water dripped down the raw area. Her body shook a little with the pain but she sat about washing her wounds methodically. She knew she was going to hurt like hell tomorrow but that was secondary to the thoughts of what she had almost done that night. Even if the cop never got her name she knows her ID was dropped back at the protest scene and if he really wanted to find her it probably wouldn't be that hard. She needed to skip town for a while and lay low. Maybe in a few months they will forget about her.

With a sigh she shut the water off and some how found her feet. She ran a brush through her hair with shaking hands before gripping the walls on the way to her room.

Glancing at the clock she noted that it was 3am.

'Shit. Nothing to be done at this time of night.' she thought flopping face down on her bed not even bothering with cloths or the blanket before sleep claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's when I called you." She stated pulling her sore legs up on the well loved couch. She took her carton of food into her lap and continued to nibble at it absently, he stomach was not to sure it was ready for food yet.

"That's so like you. Your my favorite little shit starter. I swear." Colt mused rubbing the back of his bald head looking at her with blatant amusement in his eyes. "When your good and fired up there is no doubt in my mind you wouldn't take down a tank."

"While wearing four inch heels." she added joining him in a good laugh.

"Well your welcome to my couch for as long as you need it. I know it's not much but it's yours." Colt squeezed her good shoulder and she leaned into him for a hug. She felt calm for the first time in the last 24 hours and the fact that her old friend was here made it even better.

"Right now your couch seems like the Hilton. Your a good friend Colt. You always patched me up after a good bar fight and now here we are again. Though this time I was stone cold sober. You know even in that big crowd I still stuck out? I've lived in NYC for six years and they still eye me funny for my accent." She leaned against his shoulder for a moment almost needing the support, her eyes growing heavy.

"Well you don't see many Memphians that relocate to NYC. The accent is so cute though. I hope it never goes away." That earned him a playful smack on the side of the head. "OK OK. You look like your about to fall out let me get you some blankets and you need to be 'getting some beauty sleep'." he put on his best southern accent as he headed down the hall and Ren Rolled her eyes, thumping her feet up on the coffee table.

While Colt disappeared Ren pulled out another smoke taking a few drags before slowly making her way to the fridge grabbing a beer that she knew would be in there. Returning to the living room she smiled looking around Colts apartment. For a guy that owns a gym he had a modest one bedroom apartment and it was such a man cave filled with MMA and UFC memorabilia. Colt returned about half a beer later with his arms full with a couple of warn but fluffy blankets and an extra pillow. She thanked him and insisted on making the couch up herself . She snubbed her smoke and sat about spreading the blankets over the blue plaid cushions.

She turned back to Colt and gave him another hug before he retreated to his room leaving Ren alone as she settled on her good shoulder pulling the blanket over her head. As sleep claimed her again she found her thoughts wondering to thoughts of gray-green eyes.

-A-

"Morning Colt." Fenroy Greeted him as he entered the gym. He spied Tommy in the back working on a punching bag stopping for a second to acknowledge Colt with a quick nod before turning back to continue pounding on the bag. Colt nodded back and headed to his glassed in office.

He sighed as he sat down and started rummaging through the paperwork that was already building up on his desk. Starting from the top he started working through the forms and messages. It's almost 1pm when Tommy pushed open the door to his office. He looked slightly annoyed and it peaked Colts interest.

"How's your friend?" he asked causally dropping in a chair across from him. Colt raised his eyes from the expense report he was in the middle of and rubbed his face, dropping the report and leaning back in the chair giving his friend a sly grin.

"You wouldn't believe how beat up she is. How she even walked in here yesterday is beyond me.. Wait not it's not.. She's stubborn as a mule." They shared a grin and Tommy had a curious look on his face. He cleared his throat shifting in the chair a little.

"Um what happened? If it's OK for me to ask?" Colt gave Tommy a half smile sensing his friend might have some interest in his little pixie and he fully intended to make him squirm.

"Well she was up at the occupy protest and things started to get rough. They started mixing it up with some cops. Apparently she was maced, twice, in the face, tased, and jumped out of a moving police car." Colt couldn't stop the laugh when he saw Tommy's shocked expression.

"That's not what I was expecting to hear. She was so quite and shy I figured she was running from an abusive boyfriend. So she's tougher than she looks eh?" Tommy tried not to look too interested as he pulled out a tooth pick and started twirling it in his mouth.

"Yeah she is." Colt looked in to space as memories flashed through his mind. "When she gets riled up even I wouldn't fuck with her. She's got some very real anger there and she isn't afraid to 'unleash the beast' so to speak, when she's pushed."

"Anger? Why?" Tommy's voice dropped nearly to a whisper.

"Well... I'm not sure. She doesn't talk about her father so I assume it comes from there. She's only talked about him once to me and she was wasted, crying in the bathtub, at the time. She just cursed him and yelled over and over again that he had no power over her." He cleared his throat fearing he might have said too much but Tommy only nodded.

"Lunch?" Tommy asked, changing the subject, looking away.

"Sure."

-A-

She was dreaming. She knew it. But She dreamed of full lips. Full lips on her neck, lips running down over her skin. She felt ripple of muscles under her finger tips a hard body pressed her against up against the cool wall. She didn't know where she was and she didn't really care.

She gave a content sigh as fingers brushed up her sides and grabbed a little roughly at her hips. A thigh found it's way between her spreading them so that he could press more firmly against her.

Fingers ghosted over her panties and she felt a chuckle against her neck at the wetness he found there. She ran her fingers through short cropped hair, scratching at his scalp, before pulling him into another kiss. In the distance she heard music but she ignored it, grinding her hips against exploring fingers. The music grew louder and her attention started to slip.

"The Ramones? Really?"

She jerked awake realizing it was her phone ringing. She fumbled for the offending object that was blasting 'Sheena in a punk rocker'.

Swiping her finger across the screen she held it too her ear as she laid back throwing the blankets back over her head, feeling a shiver of pain run through her reminding her of the night before.

"Hello?" she grumbled her voice husky with sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's your ass crack of afternoon wake up call." Colt's voice filtered through the phone and she fought the urge to tell him to 'fuck off' and roll back over.

"I'm up." she muttered

"Now you are." He chuckled. "I was seeing if you needed anything while I was out. I'm out with Tommy for lunch and I can swing by to drop stuff off to you."

'Mm.. Tommy.' she thought as her dream came back to her. She gave a small moan and shifted feeling the soreness in her body. "Some smokes and lunch slash dinner would be nice. I haven't looked yet but I have a feeling your fridge only has beer an peanut butter."

"Still on the same cancer sticks?" She made a noise to the affirmative. "Any special you want for lunch? Or will you be happy with whatever?"

"Anything's fine. When have I ever been a picky eater?" She let out a yawn and winced slightly as she stretched under the blanket.

"OK, give us about an hour. You going to be up? I want to check that wrist again."

"Yes mother dearest." She heard Colt chuckling on the other end of the line before she swiped her finger across the screen disconnecting the call. The phone slid from her hand and thudded as it hit the floor.

'I should get up and get decent.' She attempted to move. She really did. But before she knew it her eyes drifted closed again and she absently hope to fall back into her dream.

-A-

Colt chuckled flipping his phone shut. "She was talking but I don't think she was awake. I wonder if she'll even remember that I called?" A grin hinted on Tommy's lips as he sipped on his black coffee.

"I can see her now: A big lump, curled in a ball, under the blanket with a puff of hair showing and maybe an arm or a leg sticking out." Colt and Tommy shared an amused look and Colt stopped the waitress as she crossed the diner and ordered a house salad and a chicken sandwich to-go. As they waited Colt could tell there was something Tommy wanted to ask but couldn't.

" You want to know how we met?" Tommy looked away but gave a small nod. "Well lets see. I met her in a club in NYC about four years ago. She was in the middle of a fight with another girl who apparently though Ren was after 'her man'. I watched that little thing beat the hell out of that girl until she was pulled off by a bouncer who had a hard time hanging on to her. She was thrown out the bar and the cops were called. I went out side and introduced myself and when she was arrested I bailed her out. We went for breakfast and she told me how she had just moved from Memphis TN to attend some art school and that she thought people were assholes around there. Needless to say I was a little.. how would she put it?.. 'smitten'. That angry little pixie caught my attention but the shy girl side drew me in." Colt sighed "We had a short fling but with me not living in NY and some other issues on the side, nothing could really come of it and after a while we drifted solidly into friend zone." He sipped his coffee a little embarrassed. "I'm OK with it thought. We became close friends and we got thrown out of more bars than I can count." Tommy smiled a little at that.

"What's she like?" Tommy asked shooting an angry glance at Colt when he raised a brow at him. He chewed his cheek for a moment as his friend studied him.

"You'll see. She's a pistol and hard to handle when she angry. But it takes a lot to get her to that point. When she's comfortable around people she rather infectious and she can be childish at times. God knows we did and still do stupid childish shit together. In other words she a lot of fun." He smiled at the waitress as she returned with two take out boxes in a bag and he dropped some bills on the table and standing. "Now.. let's go scare the shit out of her." Colt gave him a devilish grin and they walked out of the diner.

-A-

Ren didn't stir when the door opened letting the two men into the apartment. She was still happily lost in dreamland. Colt made a show of tiptoeing to the couch shushing Tommy as he shut the door. He motioned for Tommy to come closer and he handed him the bag of take out.

Colt stifled a chuckle pointing at Ren who was exactly as he said she would be; the worn blanket draped over her and arm hanging towards the floor, her hair was poking out near the pillow. The sound of slow steady heavy breathing was coming from under the blanket.

Colt gave Tommy a wink as he fought back a mirthful grin as he made a move to grab the edge of the blanket. He paused for a moment trying to hold back laughter before giving the blanket a hard yank, pulling it completely off the sleeping woman.

She started and opened her eyes slightly and before she could gather herself he jumped up on the couch causing her to jump nearly out of her skin.

"Wake up!" He yelled bouncing up and down on the cushions jostling the shocked woman and she flailed falling to the floor with a stream of curses. Looking up her bleary eyes focused on Colt and then narrowed and she kicked at him landing a blow to his knee causing him to hit the floor next to her. "Asshat." she spat.

Tommy couldn't stop laughing as Ren jumped up in only her tank top, that had ridden up to show a good amount of stomach, and her boy shorts, her hair was wild and her eyes flashed with an amused anger. She pounced on him straddling his hips as she wailed on him about the head.

"You asshole!" she screamed but soon her curses gave way to giggling as Colt blocked her with one hand and tickled her ribs with the other. She scuttled back against the couch trying to escape the tickling her giggles turning into full on laughter as Colt grabbed her feet tickling them mercilessly. "Ow! Stop! STOP! I'm gonna kick you in the fucking face!" she cried breathlessly trying to free her feet from the onslaught. Colt stopped his assault and leaned up on his elbows as Ren tried to catch her breath, wiping tears from her eyes. "Ow." she muttered. "I'm injured you dick."

Suddenly she realized they weren't alone in the room and for the second time in so many days blue eyes met gray-green. This time his eyes were full of mirth and she gasped grabbing the blanket trying to cover her bare legs. Her face turning a lovely shade of red and she lowered her chin letting her hair fall in her face to hide her blush.

"Sorry. It was all his idea." Tommy stated turning his back to set the boxes on the table before coming back to help Colt, who was still chuckling, to his feet then offering his hand to Ren. She took his hand with her left and pulled herself to her feet holding the blanket to keep her modesty.

"Well nice to see you again Tommy." Her voice was tinted with embarrassment. "Now if you two _men_ would kindly turn your backs so I can put some pants on.."

Colt chuckled grabbing Tommy's shoulder turning Tommy with him. "It's not like you don't show that much skin in a club Ren." Colt commented as he heard her digging through her bag letting out a pained hiss as her aches made themselves known.

"That's not true!" She corrected. " I never show legs, ass, and stomach at the same time. I'm not a hoochie." she grumbled pulling on a pair of low rise jeans, the rough fabric grating against the bruise on her hip. She walked up behind Colt and smacked him on the back of the head and made her way to one of the kitchen chairs, her body obviously still sore. "This must be my lunch?" She asked picking at the bag curiously and Tommy nodded taking a seat next to her. Colt dug in his pocket and pulled out two packs of camel menthols and sat them on the table with a lighter. "oh my sweet sweet cancer sticks!" she cried opening a pack, flipping the first cigarette over and lighting another one up.

"Don't think your in the clear buddy." She eyed Colt with narrowed eyes. "Revenge is ever so sweet and you'll never see it coming."

Tommy studied her as she took a deep drag letting out a little sigh as she exhaled blowing a few smoke rings. He took notice of the gauze on her shoulder and felt a little bad at letting Colt harass her when she was still obviously hurting. Colt slapped him on the back as he took a seat between him and Ren.

"Before you get to into your spoils; let me check your shoulder." He grabbed the seat of her chair and pulled her between his knees turning her slightly so that her right side was to him causing the feet of the chair to squeak on the floor. The way Colt turned her forced her to face Tommy head on. Ren rolled her eyes giving Tommy a annoyed but amused look.

He kept his eyes on her face as Colt pulled the gauze away watching her wince and bite her lip when it caught on dried patches.

"One hell of a raspberry huh?" she asked noticing the weight Tommy gaze. He chewed his cheek in response furrowing his brow in sympathy. Colt asked him to grab him a wet cloth and Tommy disappeared into the kitchen for a moment.

To keep her mind off the aches of her body she started rummaging through the take out boxes giving an excited sound as she saw the salad and she sat it to the side and opened the other box, taking out a fry to nibble on.

Tommy returned and handed Colt the warm cloth and took his seat again watching as Colt whipped down the raw skin trying to remove any scabs.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" She asked tilting her head to the side catching his eyes. Tommy shrugged indifferently but found himself watching as she raised the fry to her lips. The bruising on her face was becoming a little more pronounced but he wasn't distracted by it.

"Once he knows you better he opens up a little. He's a regular chatty Kathy." Colt added absently as he took to spreading ointment on her shoulder.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at him and Ren snorted covering her mouth.

"Hey Colt?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say to maybe training me? So next time I'm pinned to a brick wall by a pervy cop I might be able to fight him off better. Plus I'll have an outlet to unleash with. Punching bags can't press charges. And you know as well as I do I'm gonna get bored. And we both know I do stupid shit when bored."

Colt considered her for a moment. "Sure I could. But are you going to be comfortable in a gym full of men?" She stole a glance at Tommy before flicking her eyes back to Colt.

"I'm a big girl now Colt. I can handle a few lecherous stares as long as you keep any wondering hands off me. I'd hate to break someone's fingers. Again."

"OK. Will do." He chuckled cutting gauze to apply to her back. "Once your better we can start. I don't want you getting too bored. I don't want a repeat of the silly string incident."

"Dude I seriously didn't know it'd catch on fire like that!" Ren pouted.

Tommy grinned at the mental image of this petite woman pounding away at a bag in a gym full of men staring. She gave an excited 'yay' and Colt stilled her shoulders so he could continued to tape gauze on her shoulder.

"God that shit itches." She muttered absently scratching close to the gauze. She turned her eyes back to Tommy and her eyes narrowed mischievously. "Better watch out Tommy boy. I might just have to whoop your ass!" She winked at him and raised her fist playfully.

"I'd like to see you try." He grinned. 'I really would.' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ren was bored. There is only so much channel surfing and pranking a person can do. She had already did raw egg drop rigs in Colts cabinets and one in the freezer. Watching his face as a egg fell and cracked on his face and head had been priceless though. She also buttered the floor in the bathroom, she kinda felt bad when she heard how hard he hit the tile floor, but all is fair in love and pranks. It had been a little over a week sense she started crashing at Colt's and she had barely been able to move, much less leave the place. She was getting around better now and she was antsy to get out.

She sighed looking out the window at the clear blue October sky. She nodded her head making the decision and she got up and headed for the shower.

After a nice long shower (she'd never admit it but she was jealous of Colt's water heater) she wrapped a towel around herself and went to dig out some cloths. She pulled on her favorite pare of jeans and carefully pulled a long sleeved V neck shirt on. She was glad that she didn't have to wear the gauze anymore but things still caught on the rapidly shrinking scab. She slipped on the wrist brace Colt had brought home to her securing the Velcro the way he had showed her then she wiggled her feet into her nikes.

She grabbed her phone and a little money before she stepped out the door, reaching up on her tip toes to grab the spare keys hidden on the door frame. She locked the door and headed down the front stairs deciding to take a little walk and stretch her legs.

After wondering a few blocks she glanced at her phone to check the time and realized it was a good time for a late lunch and she steered herself in the direction of Colt's gym figuring he might be willing to join her for a bite to eat.

It wasn't an excuse to see Tommy she told herself. Nope. Not at all.

-A-

Tommy was in the middle of a set of push-ups when the front door chimed. He didn't look up until he heard a few comments about the 'hottie' that just walked in. He knew who it was before he even looked. He finished his set and stood, looking towards the front finding Ren there. She was glancing around the gym, probably looking for Colt when her eyes landed on him and she smiled and mouthed 'Hi' giving him a small wave.

He sucked his teeth and grinned at her as he grabbed a towel wiping his face as he walked over to her. "You looking for Colt?" He asked giving her a good look over. She looked even better with out the bruises he decided. He noticed a slight blush creeping in on the tips of her ears as she pulled at the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yeah, I was gonna drag him to lunch but it looks like he's not here." She shoved her hands in her pockets looking up at him nervously. He would never admit exactly how endearing she looked in that moment.

"He had to go downtown for some errands. He won't be back for a few hours." He told her, his tone regretful.

"Well damn. I was hoping for some real food. There is only so much ramen and potato chips a girl can take." She grinned and bit her lip. "Would you want to grab something with me? I'm not ready to go back to horrible daytime TV yet." She asked shyly.

Tommy gave her an amused snort but nodded. "Sure. Why not?" He dropped his towel in a near by bin and went to grab his jacket out of the office. She blushed slightly as he held the door for her and she dropped her gaze as they left making Tommy grin slightly.

Her brows furrowed as she looked up and down the street. "So where's a good place to eat around here?" she asked looking genuinely lost.

"Well there's a dinner a few blocks away. It's a little greasy but it has a big selection." He suggested.

"It's not a good diner if it's not greasy." She smiled up at him and took a step to the side. "Lead the way Obi-wan. I got lost twice on my way here."

He couldn't resist ruffling her loose hair as he stepped by her heading down the street.

-A-

Ren couldn't believe her luck as she walked next to him. Her short legs working overtime to keep up with his long stride, after a moment he seemed to notice and he slowed his pace slightly. 'That's sweet' she thought.

They walked in amiable silence for a few moments and she looked around the streets taking in the buildings. After a few blocks he took an left and she followed. After another block or so he turned and held a door open for her. She thanked him and stepped inside heading to a booth in front of the windows.

She slid into the worn vinyl set and Tommy settled in across from her. She curled her legs under her as she took the laminated menu from behind the napkin holder and started scanning. "Sweet. They serve breakfast all day!" She commented flipping the menu over. "So," she glanced up at him, "How long you known Colt?"

Tommy cracked a grin at her excitement. "I met him about a year and a half ago."

"Ah," Just when she was was going to ask something else the waitress came over and asked what they wanted to drink. "You wouldn't happen to have Dr. pepper would you?" She looked up hopefully at the sweet looking middle aged lady.

"Sorry hun. We only have Mr. Pibb."

He face fell and she made a cute pout, sticking her bottom lip out. "I'll have orange juice and coffee then."Tommy ordered water and they both went back to the menus.

"Damn it." She muttered. "You northerners have no respect for the crack that is Dr. Pepper. It was hard enough to find in New York but this is ridiculous." Settling on what she wanted she placed her menu back in the holder before settling back against the booth.

"You must really like the stuff judging by that pout." Tommy muttered glancing up from his menu.

"It's worse than crack for me. I swear. When I was back in Memphis I probably drank more of it than water. I haven't had one in more than a week and I swear I'm going through withdraws."

Tommy chuckled as he replaced his menu. "So Colt gave me the cliff notes version of what happened but I have to ask: How does someone like you ended up going toe to toe with a cop?" He kept his voice low knowing she'd rather not have the people in other booths hearing their conversation.

"Well, I know I come off as a shy girl. And I am. But when I get pushed so far I'm going to push back. When I get worked up or have a little 'liquid courage' the beast has a easier time coming out. The cop not only maced me and other protesters, he was getting all grabby trying to molest me. I got a little angry to say the least."

Tommy raise his brows noticing that Colt left that part of the story out. "What were you protesting for?"

"It was the occupy Wall street event. I had to join in. My left wing liberal craziness took control. But I always believe in standing up for the working class and the little guys." Tommy shook his head at her and she gave him a mock angry look. When the waitress came back by for their orders he glanced at her a little shocked as she ordered a large breakfast platter with bacon and he ordered the chicken strip basket.

"So why did you leave Memphis?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Have you ever been to Memphis?" she asked sarcastically not really expecting him to answer and she just grinned at him. "Memphis is fine really. But my mother was driving me nuts. I'm 26 and she was stuck to me like a leach. Ever sense my dad left she felt like she needed to be double protective of me and the only way I could breath was to put some distance between us. I love her. I really do. But I needed away from her badly so I transferred from Memphis College of Art to Parsons for my last 3 years of school."

"Does she know about any of this?" he asked gesturing vaguely with his hands.

"Hell no." She shook her head vehemently. "She'd have a freaking cow. No, I told her I was visiting a friend for a while and that I'd call her when I could... she was blowing my phone up within three days but I think I got her chilled out now. She's happy as long as I call her once ever day or so."

"She must love you." Tommy's eyes seemed a little sad then and she patted his hand.

" She does. And I'm so grateful. But I need my privacy ya know?" He nodded understandingly.

"Your dad?"

"Haven't seen him in 14 years. Don't really care to. He was never really in my life." Her expression told him that it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"So you an artist or something?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Or something." she grinned at him. "Actually I do a lot of different types of art but I graduated last year with a bachelors of fine art with a double emphasis in metalworking and painting."

"Wow." He gave her an impressed look nodding his head.

"Yeah well I'm just glad that I've been able to make a living doing what I love. I sell my painting in local galleries and I make and sell jewelry online. I do OK and if I plan on staying here for a extended time I will need to check out some of the local art supply stores and see what the art market is like around here. Or I guess I could get a real job." She snorted softly giggling at the expression on Tommy's face.

"How long are you thinking of staying?" They both looked up as the waitress delivered their food and refilled their drinks and Tommy was amused at how Ren's eyes grew wide as a large spread of food was placed out in front of her. She didn't try to hide her excitement as she grabbed the bottle of ketchup and started putting some on her hash browns and scrabbled eggs.

"Well I left checks for my rent for this upcoming month and the next and I'm on a month to month lease so I can skip out whenever I want. I'm just worried how long it will take that prick of a police officer to stop looking for me. I'm terrified that he took my ID and is looking for me. That fucker threatened to kill me and throw me in the Hudson river. I'm not sure I want to go back honestly. So tell me a little about yourself. Your military right?" She asked making a happy noise as she dug into her waffle.

"Tell me a little about you. Your military right?"

"Colt tell you about that?" He looked away suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"No. All he's told me is that you used his gym while training for SPARTA and that you were a private person and if I wanted to know something I needed to ask you." She took another bite of her waffle starting to feel uncomfortable herself. "And no. I haven't watched the fights. I only really watch MMA with Colt. And yeah I get into it but I won't really search it out on my own."

"Ex military." He answer simply.

"I could tell. You have the look. I saw it a lot in Memphis. There was a big base out in Millington."

They make more small talk as they finish their lunch and Tommy couldn't hide is surprise at Ren's thoroughly cleaned plates and Ren grinned at him leaning back, rubbing her stomach. She laughed when she caught the look he was giving her.

"I may be small but I can put away food. Colt swears I have a camel hump hiding somewhere. Or a pocket of hammer space." She covered her mouth to stifle a burp and she excused herself. "I swear I'd weigh 500 lbs if it wasn't for dancing at the clubs."

"Party girl huh?" he grinned.

" Kinda. Not really. I love music. And I love to dance. And there is something freeing about being lost in a crowd. Though I'm not proud to admit how many fights I get into in said crowds just because I danced with the wrong person or some other pointless BS. My arrest record has to be several pages long at this point." She reached to pull out her wallet and he held up his hand stopping her.

"I got this." he said. His tone telling her his mind was made up and to not even try to argue.

"Um thanks.. I'll owe ya." she muttered, her ears starting to burn..

He pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills on the table before getting up. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Now now. I'm going to pay you back. One way or another. I bet I'm more stubborn than you are." She gave him a playful shove in the direction of the front door.

Back outside she noticed on the walk back that he kept his pace slower for her and her full belly was grateful. She hoped hat she wasn't wrong when she thought that just maybe he was relaxing a bit around her.

"So how's the bumps and bruises?" he asked turning towards her.

" Better. I'm obviously getting around better and most of the bruises are a lovely yellow."

"I see your wrist is still messed up."

"Yea he thinks it might be cracked but it's not hurting nearly as bad as it was. I think I held up pretty well for someone who threw themselves out of a moving car. I'll probably have a pretty bitchin' battle scare on my shoulder is all."

As they approached the gym Ren got an idea and stopped in front of the windows. "Hey how about Friday you come by Colt's and I cook dinner?"

"You cook?" He looked surprised a smile playing across his full lips.

"I'm southern.." she rolled her eyes. "Of course I can cook!"

"Sure. If Colt will let me off I'll be glad to come by." She jumped up and down excited.

"Ooo.. I think I'll make some Memphis style BBQ." Tommy gave her a intense look that made her stomach flip flop. "Just tell Colt to let you leave with him. I'm sure he'll work it out. We'll have to watch a movie too." she patted him on the shoulder before saying goodbye and turning to walk back towards Colts apartment.

As Tommy went to open the door to the gym he turned back to get a look at her as she walked away, admiring how her bottom looked in those jeans. After a long moment she glanced back at him catching him looking and shooting him a smile and a wink before turning back and walking on.

When he stepped into the gym he was greeted by a round of applause and he couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face so he lowered his head and went about getting ready for his shift.

-A-

Ren nearly skipped back to Colt's apartment. She had two days to plan a menu and gather supplies. She was excited. She actually really did love to cook and it was a great way to show Colt some appreciation for letting her crash.

When she opened the door we walked in to find Colt on the couch channel surfing. "Ah! There you are. I came to get you for lunch but it appears I'm too late." Colt had what Ren would describe as a 'shit eating grin' playing across his face as she came around the couch, plopping down and grabbing a smoke.

"What? Someone from the gym text you?" She blushed and grinned taking a drag off her smoke.

"Fenroy ratted you out. You little devil. I knew you were only using me for my body. Or rather my friends body." Colt said with mock despair.

"Hey. I walked all the way down there to come find you and you weren't there." She wiggled her finger at him. "Besides I was starving." She took another drag turning to lay her head in Colt's lap kicking her legs up over the arm of the couch. "Oh and I'm cooking Friday so you need to let Tommy off to come home with ya, I invited him."

"You're cooking?" She nodded. "Fucking sweet. I haven't had a decent home cooked meal in ages." Child like excitement crept into his voice.

"It's the least I can do for you after you let me muddle around your house." She snubbed her smoke and thought about lighting another one.

"Well did you and Tommy have fun?" Colt looked down at her winking. She gave him a push on the shoulder and she cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about him but I sure as hell did." She smiled, blushing a little as she sat up to light another smoke.

-A-

The next morning Ren got up earlier than normal, (around 10 am. She was a horrible night owl and she hated mornings) and she shuffled around the empty apartment, grabbing a slice of left over pizza from the fridge. Something felt off, she couldn't put her finger on what, but she felt like she was being watched. She looked at the closed blinds on the windows and shook her head thinking she was going crazy. Shaking the feeling off she got a notebook from the table and made out a shopping list.

After Colt stopped in for a lunch of cold pizza and coffee, she got dressed, pulling on some jeans and a dark green v-neck shirt and pulled on her hoodie, zipping it up. She stepped out and made her way to a market about 8 blocks away from Colts apartment.

It was a little over cast that day and she pulled her hood up against the chill in the air. After stopping in the small bodega she bought most of her shopping list and she headed back to the apartment, her good arm loaded down with bags. After a few blocks the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she stopped in her tracks. Looking around she felt a presence near by but as she looked around the bustling streets all she finds are some people shooting her a crazy look for stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"That feeling again..What the hell?" she thought frowning a little glancing behind her again. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She shook her head a little annoyed at herself, before she picked up her pace, walking quickly back to the apartment feeling exposed.

The feeling followed her home and didn't let up until she locked the apartment door behind her. Her hands shook a little as she put away her groceries. She rolled her eyes slapping herself mentally.

'This is so stupid. Your probably just stressed out and your mind is making shit up.' she thought to herself before sitting on the couch and lighting up. She still had one more stop to make before she was done but she figured she could spare time for a calming nicotine fix or two.

After snubbing her third smoke she felt a little better and she headed to the near by butcher to get the meats she would need for the BBQ and a few others for meals later that week. That odd feeling clung to her the rest of the afternoon even as she stayed in the apartment fixing a simple dinner of potato soup she still felt somehow off.

When Colt got home he could feel her nervousness in the air. He looked at her and asked what was up. She was fixing him a bowl of soup, sprinkling crunchy bacon, cheese, and green onions over the soup but her mind seemed miles away.

"I feel like I'm an animal in a zoo. Like I'm being watched." She said finally sighing as she made another bowl for herself and sitting with Colt at the table.

"By who?"

"That's the thing.. I never see anyone watching me. I think the stress of all this change is just catching up with me." She shrugged it off as she stood and grabbed a beer from the fridge telling Colt that it was almost time for another case. He nodded taking note and he studied her carefully.

"You know what? Let's blow this taco stand tonight and go have some fun. You haven't had the chance to cause any mayhem sense you got here. That's probably why you feel weird. Getting all antsy pent up." Colt grinned at her as she nursed her beer. She agreed and stood with a smile taking her beer as she went to dig through her bag pulling out most of her cloths trying to find something worthy of a night out. After making a fairly large pile next to the couch she produced a reconstructed Dokken "dream warriors" shirt and a black skirt. She noted that she had left some of her favorite heels in the back of her car last time she wore them. The zombie shoes would go nicely she figured and she headed to the bathroom and started the shower.

After drying her hair she slipped on her short tight fitting skirt and her shirt shifting the back to hide as much of her black bra as possible while still showing off the cut apart and retied back of the shirt. After digging through her purse she came back with eyeliner and lip gloss and tried to make her self acceptable for a night out. She mad a dark line around her eyes and smudged it a little and slicked on the pale gloss and figured that would have to do.

Colt gave her appreciative whistle as she came back to the living room and she blushed a bit, shifting the brace on her right wrist. She noticed Colt had changed out of his normal work cloths (usually sweatpants or beat up jeans and t-shirts) and into a nice pair of dark wash jeans and graphic tee with his gym's name on it with a long sleep gray thermal under it.

She smiled at him and went to her purse again digging out some bills and her extra ID (after as many drunken nights she had she learned early on to always have a back up) tucking them in her bra before turning her phone off and dropping it in her bag.

"Leaving the cordless leash?"

"Yep. I've learned the best way to avoid drunk dialing or texting is to not have a way to do it." She said matter of factly, a coy grin spreading on her face. "I'm about to get tore up and I don't want to be calling people in New York, or god forbid, my mother at 3 am to tell them I grabbed some duded junk."

Colt chuckled noticing she seemed much more relaxed and he was happy that he thought to take her out because it seemed to be helping her stress level.

"Just one thing before we go," She nodded at him expectantly. "If someone tries to start a fight with you back down. I don't want to have join in and have to call Tommy at 4 in the morning to bail our asses out." She laughed then and rolled her eyes pulling a tailored black leather jacket on over her bare arms.

"No promises." She joked following him from the apartment and down the stairs. They walked a few blocks before catching a cab to take them downtown.

Thirty minutes later they were leaning against the bar in a downtown club that was surprisingly busy for a Thursday night. The dance floor was almost full and they had to push their ways up to the bar. Techno music pounded around them as Colt leaned into the bar tender and ordered two Irish car bombs. She smiled when she noticed he remember their traditional first drink of a party. She gave him a wink as she took the pint of guiness and the shot of Irish cream from him and tapped her glass to his before they both dropped the shot into the pint glass and they both started chugging the foaming liquid. Ren finished first stifling a burp as she sat her glass down, the shot glass rattling around inside the larger one. After Colts glass joined hers he ordered two double tequila shots and as soon as they arrived they downed them biting on a a small strip of lime to calm the kick. Colt wrapped his arm around her as he heard a familiar song start and pulled her to the dance floor.

After and hour and four more double shots a piece Ren was gloriously drunk. She had long forgotten about her strange afternoon and she was happy to lose herself in the crush of the crowd on the dance floor. Colt would occasionally disappear from her side for a moment only to return with some new drink that she would down quickly and then would find a flat surface to drop her glass before grabbing Colt and pulling him to her again as she danced.

After another disappearance Ren made the discovery of a elevated platform in the center of the dance floor with a lovely looking Asian woman dancing on it. Ren smiled up at her and she held out a small but long hand down to her and Ren took it pulling herself up on the platform. She was glad she had ditched her jacket at the coat check as she felt sweat beading on her skin as she and the slightly taller woman danced. She felt the woman press up to her back and Ren rolled her hips against her and they both smiled. Ren ran her hands up the woman's jean clad thighs before dropping down low and raising back up suggestively wiggling her bottom a little. The taller woman laughed and grabbed her bottom playfully.

-A-

Colt came back to the area he had left Ren with another drink to try, something called a Washington Apple, and didn't see her immediately. After a bit of scanning he saw her intertwined with a nice looking Asian woman on a raised platform. Setting the drinks on a close by table he whipped out his phone an started taking a video of the two girls as they danced together rather suggestively. After he felt like he had a enough video to bring a blush to Tommy's face he put his phone away and grabbed the drinks heading to the platform to offer one to Ren who was currently being groped. She smiled taking the drink and taking it in one gulp. She dropped down low again and left the glass sitting on the floor and pulled at Colts arm bringing him up on the platform as well.

-A-

She felt wonderful. The beat was pounding in her chest and she felt the soft touch of the woman behind her as she pulled Colt to her and wrapped a leg around his waist moving her body to the beat. She let the music take her and she couldn't be happier in her little people sandwich. There was only the crush of the two bodies around her and the pounding beat of the the music.

As the music changed Ren pulled him from the platform with her and the Asian woman leaned down and planted a kiss on Ren's full lips and she returned it wrapping her hands around the back of the woman's neck. When they broke she whispered something to the woman and winked at her before walking back up to Colt laughing.

"Hell I really need to start playing infield and outfield." she commented bobbing her head to the upbeat song that had started. Colt loved how the lights meshed on her skin leaving streaks of colors across her. Her eyes seemed to glow picking up the green in the lights. He chuckled as she started doing some dance called a 'shuffle' and he watched her feet before trying to follow her lead and failing miserably the first few times. She have him a heartfelt and drunken laugh and slowed her pace a little to show him the different foot movements and clapped for him as he started to catch on. Her world was spinning but she couldn't careless they were both losing themselves on the dance floor and sometimes she ground against him and others she jumped up into his arms throwing hers high in the air letting him spin her around.

-A-

Colt was enjoying himself and instead of excusing himself for a drink he pulled her with him. As the got to the bar he ordered two more drinks and Ren was leaning heavily against the bar sweat on her forehead and her hair starting to stick to her. Colt noticed a guy behind her giving her rear a hard look but he dismissed it. When he turned to pay the bar tender he heard Ren's indignant shout and the clap of skin against skin. When he looked up Ren was holding the edge of her skirt down with her right hand her left had shaking the sting from the slap she delivered away. The frat boy looking guy's face turned bright red and Colt downed first one drink then the other before grabbing Ren around the waist to pull her away just as she tried to spit at the guy.

"Come on Ren it's cool. Let's step out for some air and a smoke." He said next to her ear and she relaxed into his arms. She let him guide her to the coat check where she claimed her jacket and fished out her smokes as they stepped outside, the cool air feeling amazing against her flushed skin.

"So what was that?" Colt asked.

"He pulled up my skirt and tried to put his hand in my panties. So I slapped the shit out of him." Her words slurred together slightly as she stumbled on her heels to the curb and she flopped down with little grace taking a deep pull of her smoke before scanning the crowded sidewalks, pulling her knees to her chest.

Colt chuckled. Not at the fact some guy had tried to touch her but at the fact that he knew before he asked just by her reaction. "Just like old times." He muttered taking a seat next to her stealing a smoke for himself. He rarely smoked anymore but when he was drinking he felt the urge to blacken his lungs and Ren was always happy to share.

-A-

She couldn't help but laugh as she leaned over placing her arms on her knees. She was perfectly content now after getting away from the grabby guy and was simply enjoying her smoke and company. Her eyes went back to scanning the crowd around her as she swayed slightly, enjoying the warm fuzziness of her body. Some people were waiting to get into bars and others were standing in groups talking and smoking. He eyes were drawn to a figure standing in a narrow ally between two clubs. Something about him seemed familiar and at first she couldn't place it so she continued to watched him. Suddenly he turned as if feeling her eyes and she saw steely blue eyes that were all too familiar. They had been full of rage a few weeks ago as they chased her through the allies of New York. She gasped and a few people walked in front of him and suddenly he was gone. Ren furrowed her brow frowning as she looked again and saw no sign of him. "I must be seeing things" She muttered under her breath. But that uncomfortable feeling returned and she couldn't shake it this time.

"What's wrong?" Colt asked leaning on her shoulder sensing her change in demeanor. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh it's nothing." she shook her head and gave him a bright smile. "I think I'm ready to go back though."

Colt nodded glancing at his watch and it was already well into the early morning it was probably a good idea to get back considering he need to be at the gym in 5 hours. He held his hand out to her after he stood and she took it trying to pull herself up and almost immediately she fell back on her bottom hard. Her laughter bubbling up as she tried again and this time making it to her wobbling legs. "You sure your OK? You seem tense again. When your not having a 'girl down' moment."

"I'm fine. I promise. I was just thinking." she stumbled on her four inch heels and eventually leaned against colt to pull them off as they walked a little ways to a near by cab stand.

-A-

Colt entered the gym late the next morning, sunglasses covering his eyes and beanie pulled down low.

"Hungover?" Fenroy asked, it was more of a comment than a question. Colt just grunted and made his way to his office sinking into his chair. "Good morning to you too." Fenroy chuckled behind his boss.

Colt flipped him a friendly finger and dug in his mini fridge for a bottle of water. His head pounded as he took a deep gulp of the water. He turned to his desk and started in on his daily paper work not removing the sunglasses until the aspirin he popped kicked in.

Around noon Tommy entered the gym and Colt motioned him into the office. Tommy greeted his friend with a knowing smile seeing the tale tale signs of a Colt Boyd hangover. "Good night?" He asked as his friend gave him a sideways smile. Colt dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone laying it in front of Tommy as the video he took of Ren and the Asian woman started.

"That's what you missed last night you prude." Colt chuckled watching Tommy's face as he watched the two girls grinding together. Tommy cleared his throat handing Colt back the phone and he could swear he saw a hint of color on the larger mans cheeks. "Next time I invite you out. You should come. Every time it's 'nah I'm cool.' Seriously. Your missing out." Colt shook his head taking a long pull from a near by water bottle. "You still coming for dinner tonight? Ren went and did all the shopping yesterday." Tommy nodded a little looking nervous.

"Sure." Tommy said shifting in his seat a little.

"Good. Ren is excited to see you again."

-A-

Ren dreamed of New York. The dark smelly allies and the almost moist air. She was running. Ducking in and out of ally ways that seem to make up a huge maze. She could feel something chasing her but when she turned to look there was nothing there. Panic welled in her chest and her heart pounded violently against her ribs as she turned again to run. She could feel whatever it was bearing down on her and she tried to force her legs to run faster. Ducking into another ally to the left she ran into a dead end. The brick walls seemed to close in on her and stretch to the sky.

She pounded her fists against the wall screaming in fear and frustration. She slowly turned around feeling the presence right behind her. Tears welled in her eyes and started slipping down her cheeks as she pushed herself tighter against the cool bricks. She couldn't see them but she could feel the darkness moving closer to her.

Suddenly something in the darkness lunged at her and she was thrown back into the wall roughly, large hands gripping her throat cutting off her air supply. She clawed at the hands around her throat as she felt her feet lifting off the ground. She choked and sobbed trying to kick out at the darkness but her feet seemed to find only air. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her world start to go fuzzy around the edges.

Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright on the couch her hands flying to her throat trying to shake the ghost fingers she could still feel there. It took her a moment to realize her phone was ringing '53rd and 3rd' from the Ramones playing loudly from the table. She scrabbled to answer it knowing that ring tone.

"Hi mom." Ren muttered rubbing her eyes and she rested her elbows on her knees. Her head pounding unhappily at the sudden awakening.

"Renee darling. Where you ever going to call me? It's been almost three days. Where have you been? I've called your house phone a million times. You still with your friend?" Her mothers sweet voice, heavily accented, filtered through the phone.

Ren groaned scratching her head feeling a hangover looming. " I'm fine mom. I've just been busy. I was out with Colt last night." She said simply.

"Well I was so worried. Do you need me to come visit?"

"No mom. I'm fine. I'm 26. I can take care of myself." Ren grumbled feeling smothered from hundreds of miles away.

" I know dear. But you worry your poor old mother. If you need anything you know I'll get it for you."

"I know mom.. I've just got a lot on my mind. I promise to call more but right now I really need to go to the bathroom and get around, I have a hangover trying to kill me." Ren hoped her mom would get the hint and let her go. She hated having to lie to her mother but she was horrified to think of what kind of tizzy she would work herself into if she told her the truth.

"OK dear. Take care of yourself." Her mother sounded hesitant.

"I will mom. I love you."

"I love you too dear."

Sighing Ren hung up the phone setting it back on the table and rubbed her temples. She stood and made her way to the bathroom running a hot shower hoping it would help wash away the dream that still clung to the edges of her memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ren busied herself in the kitchen sipping on a beer as she stirred her homemade BBQ baked beans. The memory of her nightmare in the far corner of her mind and the beer was helping with the sight hangover she was fighting. She danced around the kitchen to a Pink Floyd CD she found in Colt's collection. She remembered buying it for him when she decided he needed to broaden his musical horizons. Giving the beans another taste she made a short high noise of approval before making her way to the back door to check the pork shoulder cooking on the grill out back. She was cooking quite a spread: homemade baked beans, potato salad, cole slaw, and pulled pork shoulder. She removed the roast from the grill after cooking it low and slow all day and carried it in the apartment, When pulled out the bone, she knew it was perfectly cooked when the bone slipped out cleanly. She set about shredding the roast and putting in a foil pan before sticking it in the over to stay warm. The smell was making her mouth water and she couldn't help sneaking a few bites.

Pulling out another pan she started making her sauces from scratch, making one sauce with brown sugar, honey, and a little chili pepper, and another with vinegar for tang. Turning off her beans, she left her sauces to simmer as she went to change out of her pjs, slipping on her jeans before digging in her bag, pulling out her red v-cut knit top that fit her nicely, showing a decent amount of cleavage. She brushed her hair out scrunching her face up in the bathroom mirror wishing she had pack some make up other than eyeliner.

"This will just have to do." She smiled at herself and returned, padding barefoot to the kitchen and started transferring things to bowels, spreading them out on the small kitchen table. When she finished her beer she grabbed another. She lite up a smoke and leaned against the kitchen counter for a moment then went to grab some paper plates and sat a whole roll of paper towels on the table knowing that there would be messes made.

Just as she snubbed her cigarette she heard the jingle of keys in the door and she she rubbed her clammy hands on her jeans as the door opened. Colt appeared with Tommy in tow. She gave them both a bright smile and came over to give Colt a hug but ended up squealing as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the floor.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at Tommy and chewed her cheek as she pulled him into a hug as well. She felt him stiffen a little at first but after a few seconds she felt his hand come to rest gently on her back.

"I hope you guys are hungry." They both nodded and Ren disappeared into the kitchen for a moment returning with her beer as well one for each of them. "You can't have BBQ with out beer."

"This smells amazing." Tommy commented taking a seat next to Colt who was already pulling a but out of the bag on the table. "Did you make all of this yourself?"

"Of course." She gave a proud smirk and brushed her shoulder off. Colt chuckled piling up his sandwich. Ren watched as the two men made their plates letting them get finished before she made hers. When she went about making hers she put some cole slaw on her sandwich and Tommy looked at her funny.

"Try it. It's amazing." she smiled pressing her bun down. She felt a smile spread across her face when he shrugged and added some to his as well. "I didn't know what sauce y'all liked so I made a sweet and a tangy." After a few tastes they chose their sauces and they all started digging in.

Ren laughed watching Tommy pick up his sandwich, taking a bite and half of it falling out of the bun. She handed him the paper towels and gave him an exaggerated sigh. "Northerners."

Both men grinned as Tommy wiped his hand. Ren shifted in her chair eating her sandwich with a fork, like a smart person. "How was work?" She asked.

"Fine." Colt answered around a mouth full of food. He tilted his head to the side listening to the music playing in the background. "You bought that CD for me."

"Yep. Glad you remember." She chuckled drinking from her beer her eyes scanning over to Tommy who looked quite handsome in his dark jeans and long sleeve sweater.

"This is amazing. Where did you learn to cook?" He asked fixing another sandwich.

"My mother showed me everything I know. The rest was luck, cook books, and fire alarms."

-A-

After clearing the table the three of them retried to the living room and Ren popped a DVD into the player before settling between the two of them on the couch with a fresh beer.

"What are we watching?" Colt asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Rock n Rolla." She said with a smile. She was feeling nice and buzzed after her 5th beer. Feeling a little brave she curled up between the two guys resting her back against Colt's shoulder and she wiggled her feet under Tommy's thigh, giving him a coy smile. She wiggling her toes a little when he looked at her with a curious look.

He snorted lightly and grabbed her feet pulling them in his lap. She couldn't see Colt's raised eyebrow but she could feel him judging her. She finished her beer and leaned over to put the bottle on the table and grabbing another smoke.

"You know Tommy, that Bob guy looks a lot like you if you were like 50 lbs lighter and didn't shave as much." Colt pointed out and Ren busted into laughter nodding her head in agreement.

"He's right! Wow that's crazy. Maybe he's your doppelganger." Tommy shot both of them a glare and he pitched her toes causing her to burst into another fit of giggles. "OK, OK. Sorry! Geez."She fought to keep a straight face but fail miserably as she bubbled with laughter again.

As they fell silent again eyes locked on the movie she couldn't help but notice how Tommy's hand was absently rubbing the back of her calf. She curled her toes against his leg enjoying the feeling of strong muscles underneath. She studied the side of his face with the sight stubble there and wondered what it might feel like scraping the insides of her thighs.

Trying to steer her thoughts out of the gutter, she turned her eyes back to the movie watching as the son of the main character was shot chuckling softly at the odd situation. She didn't see Tommy's grin as he watched her.

After the movie Ren stretched leaning her self back across Colt and stretching her legs across Tommy. Her back popping loudly and she gave a grunt of approval. She looked up at Colt and grinned finding him asleep, his head tilted back on the couch, mouth open. She sat back up looking Tommy over again.

"I should be going. It's getting really late." Tommy muttered not sounding like he really wanted to leave. His hands rubbing over her feet soothing the lingering soreness from her heels the night before. She purred softly as his fingers ghosted over her ticklish arches, her toes curling.

"Yeah I guess it is." she pouted her cheeks slightly flushed from the beer. She lifted her legs reluctantly letting him get to his feet. She stood as well taking a hard look at Colt. "Looks like the 'itis' got him." She pointed out chuckling.

"The 'itis'?" Tommy cracked a small grin.

" Yeah you know, when you eat lots of great southern food and suddenly get sleepy." She nudged Colts foot and he didn't stir. "It's currently kicking his ass."

Tommy chuckled softly moving with her to the door. "What are you planning to do with him?"

"Well if he's lucky I'll throw a blanket over him and steal his bed. If he's not he'll wake up covered in flour. It all depends on how clean his sheets are." She rubbed her eyes looking adorably sleepy. she noticed that she barely came to his chin and she felt so very tiny at that moment.

"Well good luck and good night." He shifted looking a little uncomfortable.

"Good night Tommy." She raised those big blue eyes to his and before he could object she was standing up on her toes pressing her soft lips to his cheek in a quick kiss. "Don't be a stranger."

Tommy's gray-green eyes were full of shock and his full lips fell slightly agape. Ren had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss those as well. "Uh sure." he muttered quietly after a moment, composing himself before stepping out the door. Ren stood in the door and watched him leave. She wasn't watching his ass. Nope. Never.

She couldn't see Tommy's grin as he walked down the block. Ren went back into the apartment and closed the door securing the locks. Padding quietly to her bag she pulled out an oversized t-shirt and she disappeared to Colts room pulling off her jeans and top. She shed her bra and pulled on the super soft shirt before pulling back the blankets examining Colt's sheets closely.

Deciding they were clean enough that she didn't have to antique him she returned to the living room throwing a throw blanket over Colt before grabbing her phone and charger, taking it to the room and plugged it up. She curling up pulling the blankets over her head letting a slightly beer hazed darkness take her over.

-A-

Ren startled away to the sound of her phone buzzing next to her head. She groaned rolling over and groping for the phone, pulling it off the charger and swiping the screen.

She had a text from one of her college buddies and she sat up to read it.

**Bitch your famous! Your face is all over you-tube! Check it out.** Wrinkling her nose she clicked the link and she saw the protest from a different perspective. She saw herself linking arms with people around her and crying out as they were pepper sprayed. She saw herself getting manhandled on the hood of the police cruiser and saw the large cop fumble and drop something out of her pocket. Her ID she remembered. His steely blue eyes were angry and the set of his wide strong jaw was all too familiar. She watched silently as she was smashed into the car door her cheek aching at the memory. What shocked her was after she was loaded in the back she saw the cop walk back to the front of the car and pick something up and shove it in his pocket.

Her stomach flipped. Her ID. He has her ID. She felt like someone had thrown cold water on her and started sifting through the recommended links pulling up a local news report apparently related to the incident. Her hand's shook a little as she held her phone closer so that she could hear the news casters voice more clearly.

"After the appearance of several you-tube videos showing the appalling actions of Officer Fabian Garing he was suspended without pay while an investigation was performed." The pretty lady stared at the camera as a picture of the very familiar officer to her left. "Officer Garing isn't unfamiliar with this type of investigations," she continued. " Over the last 10 years of his 20 years with the NYC police department he has been under investigation 8 other times..."

Ren looked at the date the video was posted. It was four days ago. Clicking on another more recent video the same lady with different cloths looked back at her.

"After his suspension Officer Garing went missing three days ago after he was connected to several suspicious disappearances of young women over the last three years. If you have any information on his where abouts please contact out crime stoppers line..."

She dropped her phone like it was on fire and her heart stopped. He thoughts raced as she untangled herself from the blankets, nearly running to the living room to wake Colt. She found him where she left him sprawled on the couch head back on the cushion. Any other day she would have taken this opportunity to balance beer bottles on his forehead but right now she shook a little as she approached him.

"Colt, wake up." she grabbed his shoulder giving it a push and Colt roused a little rolling his neck from side to side making it crack and pop.

"What's wrong Ren?" His eyes barely open and his voice tired.

"That cop that attacked me went missing." Her voice was shaking as she lowered herself to the couch next to him.

"What?" He was trying hard to make his brain work and follow her words.

"A guy I know from school sent me a link to a you-tube video.. it was of the riot. I saw the guy pick up my ID... then I saw a few news reports saying he was being investigated and that he had been connected to the disappearance of several girls over the last few years. He went missing and no one knows where he is. What if he's after me?" She held his gaze as recollection crossed his eyes.

"If he is how could he find you?"

"He's a cop! He had time to check my files and find my address and arrest records. I'm sure he could find out when I was arrested, who with, and who bailed me out." He frowned and rubbed his face.

"What makes you think he's after you?"

"I think I saw him Thursday night." she confessed.

"When? Outside the club?" she nodded. "Ren you were smashed. You've been stressed. You probably saw some guy that looked similar and your mind played tricks on you. He probably skipped out to take the heat off of him."

"I have a bad feeling Colt." Her big blue eyes were dull with worry and she wrung her hands in her lap.

"Your being paranoid." He said simply patting her shoulder. "Your fine. Everything is fine." He tried to reassure her but it didn't help the nervous knot that wound it's way around her insides.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, why don't you come to the gym with me today. We'll get you started on some training and just avoid that wrist. It'll get your mind off all this stuff." He looked down at his watch and groaned. Just after 9 am. He was late already. But he knew Fenroy would be there to open today.

"OK." She agreed quietly. He could see that she looked uncomfortable as hell.

"Go get dressed." He stood and made his way to the bathroom.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She didn't feel any better though.

-A-

They walked to the gym in silence. Ren pulled her hoodie tighter around her. She was just working herself up. She told herself but she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her. She pulled her hood up over her head thankful for the flimsy barrier. Her nikes scuffed against the sidewalk as she tried to keep up with the taller man who was studying her carefully.

It was nearly 10 before they entered the front door hearing it chime. Fenroy looked up and greeted Colt as he followed Ren inside. There wasn't a lot of people in the gym at this time of day and Ren was thankful. She followed Colt to his office giving Fenroy a polite nod. She pulled off her hoodie and draped it over one of the chairs across from his desk, she had slipped on her black yoga pants and a black tank top. Shifting the brace more comfortably on her wrist, she sat in the chair watching Colt for a moment as he draped his own jacket over the back of his chair. He smiled at her and she returned it weakly.

"OK. Ready to get started?"He asked knowing he needed to get her moving to get her mind off that morning.

"Yea sure." she nodded standing again, following him out of the office.

Ren was glad for the distraction as Colt showed her some stretches and helped her loosen up. She was aware of a few of the men in the gym taking interest in the new woman but she ignored them.

Colt started he off easy, setting her up on a few machines explaining how to use them and how many reps and sets to do. Before long she was working up a sweat and her legs were getting a little shaky. When he led her from the machines she stopped for a moment pulling a hairband off her wrist with her teeth and pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. Colt moved into showing her different stances and how to execute a few different kicks making her kick a large pad he held on his arm. He was surprised at the strength behind her blows and he actually staggered once or twice. After some more practice he sent her back to the weight machines for a few more reps and excused himself, leaving her to it.

-A-

Colt watched her out of the corner of his eye as he sat at his desk booting up his laptop. He went to look up the videos she had told him about. He sat in shock as she watched her fighting against the cop. The guy was tall, most likely well above 6 foot, with a wide strong jaw and intense blue eyes. He could understand why the guy frightened her. He was defiantly intimidating. After the first clip he looked up the news reports, carefully taking in the information.

After doing some Google-fu he found the guys name in tons of news articles. Usually popping up on missing persons cases and it unsettled him a little. But he reasoned that the guy probably worked on a special unit that dealt with those types of cases. What struck him as familiar was how many of the cases either went unsolved with no body or if the bodies turned up they showed up in the Hudson river. The Hudson. Ren had told him the guy said that he'd leave her floating in the Hudson.

Colt shook his head telling himself he was being ridiculous. He was letting her paranoia get to him. Closing his laptop he glanced back over at Ren who was standing beside a machine wiping her face and neck with a towel. Her face was blotchy and red from sweating. When her eyes met his he motioned for her to join him.

When she came into his office she gratefully took a offered water bottle and sat down in ungracefully on chair with shaky legs. She seemed more at ease now and he gave her a grin. "Good workout?" he asked grinning at her.

"Your kicking my ass already."

"Well soon you'll be able to snap people's neck with those thighs." he joked watching her chuckle, nearly choking on her water.

"Well don't make me look like a body builder and we'll be OK." she muttered running the cool water bottle over her face and neck.

"I bet you think your done but your not. After we get a light lunch your hitting the elliptical for some cardio. Got to build up your stamina. I'm going to make you so sore. Then your going to get up and do it again tomorrow. I'll be nice and let you rest Monday though." She nodded smirking at him.

"Build my stamina eh? Always a good thing." She grinned biting her bottom lip, letting him in on her dirty thoughts without a word.

He chuckled and stood grabbing his jacket. "Let's get lunch."

"Hell yes." she replied standing a little too quickly and stumbling a bit on her wobbly legs.

"Your lucky I like your cooking or I'd be forced to put you on a proper diet."

"Hey! Are you telling me I'm fat?" she looked at him indignantly.

"Never said you were. But we are going to have to up your protein intake. For your muscles."

"Yea sure. I think your telling me I'm getting fat." she teased poking him in the ribs playfully before pulling on her hoodie.

"Well move your fat ass; it's blocking the door. I'm hungry."

-A-

When they returned an hour later Tommy was behind the desk getting ready to start his shift and he smiled a little as she walked in.

"Tommy! You get to see me kill myself!" She proclaimed with a smile.

"Oh really?" Tommy asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

She loved his voice and she made a vow right then and there that she was going to make him talk more. Even if she had to make him sit and read the phone book to her. Hell she could listen to that all night.

"Yep. Colt thinks I'm getting fat and is making me work out." she chuckled standing by Tommy's desk leaning her hip against it.

Colt walked from behind her and slapped her hard on the rear and laughed at her shocked/amused/outraged expression. "Get your fat ass on the elliptical for 30 minutes before you can't fit through the door anymore. I better not see you slacking or I'll tack on more time."

She gave him a mock scowl and flipped him the bird before nodding seriously. "Yes sir." She shot Tommy a wink and she walked towards the machine to the side of the gym feeling eyes on her again but this time she was enjoying it.

-A-

Tommy was surprised to see Ren and Colt and his eyes fell on her as she walked through the door. She looked nice in her work out cloths he decided. The cloths hide little of her curves and he looked forward to her being in them more often. He saw her wink as she walked away and he soaked in the view from the back noticing a little jiggle in her bottom as she moved. Apparently he watched a moment too long he realized when Colt snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Colt looked at him with a half smile.

Tommy only glared at him in reply.

"Hey I need you to do me a favor. If you don't mind." Colt looked serious as he regarded him.

"Sure. What is it?" Tommy asked leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, his short sleeved gray shirt showing off the ink on both arms.

"I have to make a business trip later this week to Philly for a few days and after some interesting news from New York today I'd be be more comfortable if you'd help keep an eye on her."

"What news?" Tommy asked.

"A video of the riot showed up on you-tube and the cop got suspended then he skipped town when his name came up connected to some missing person cases. She thinks the guy might after her. I'm not sure but I'd be more comfortable if you'd stay with her while I'm gone."

"Your worried I can tell. You think this guy is actually after her?" Tommy looked skeptical.

"I don't know. I don't think so. But she thinks she saw him the other night. I can't hold off these meetings and I'm sure she'd be more comfortable knowing someone will be there. And I trust you to take care of her." Colt watched Ren over Tommy's shoulder brotherly concern all over his face.

"You want me to stay with her? For how long?" Tommy wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous about the proposition.

"I leave Wednesday morning and come back during the day on Saturday. I don't think anything is wrong but to be safe I need someone I trust to keep and eye on things." Colt grinned a little, his mood shifting. " And hell you might actually have some fun in the meantime."

Tommy shook his head rubbing a hand over his hair. "I'm not trying to get in your friends pants."

"Why not? I don't think she'd mind. And I know that you know it." Colt winked at him and Tommy debated on punching him in his smug face or shake his hand.

"Does she know about this yet?" Tommy sighed, giving in.

" Not yet but I'll tell her when we get home tonight. I wish I could put this trip off but I can't stand to lose any sponsors."

With a heavy sigh Tommy glanced over his shoulder at Ren who was moving quickly on the machine her eyes staring off into space, color spreading on her cheeks as her breath picks up. "Aw hell. I'm going to regret this but sure. I'll do it."

"Good." Colt smiled patting his friend on the shoulder as he walked past the desk to Ren who shot him a testy glare as he reset her time and told her to start going backwards.

"Are you for real?!" He heard her ask as she slowed her legs and started moving them backwards shaking her head.

Tommy grinned turning back to his desk deciding that maybe he was going to look forward to this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You leaving?!" Ren cried her voice shrill and tense. She sat on the couch with her legs pulled up watching him with wary eyes as he paced the room.

"I don't really have a choice. I have meetings with important sponsors that I have to go to. I know this is a bad time."

"Damn right it's a bad time." She snapped

"As I was saying," he continued "I asked Tommy to come stay with you while I'm gone I figured both of us would feel safer if you weren't alone."

Ren fell silent and her cheeks started to burn. Nearly three days around Tommy made dirty images of naked bodies using different surfaces in Colt's apartment like a sex playground drift through her mind. She shook the images from her head and looked back at Colt who was staring smugly like he had read his thoughts.

"He said he would stay here and keep an eye on things and he's going to be helping you stay on your training." He went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, popping the tops, and walked over to her handing her one.

She took the beer from him with a weak grin. Her face still bright red. "Is that all? I have a sinking feeling your trying to play matchmaker."

He chuckled patting her on the shoulder "Well my master plan to get you hooked up so you stay here is found out."

She laughed brightly before taking a drink of her beer. "If I stay how am I supposed to make money? Get a real job?"

"Well there are several nice galleries downtown. I'll call around and see if I can get you an appointment through some friends of mine. Your also just a day trip away from Philly and New York so you can still use the galleries there." He seemed hopeful like he had already started this plan in motion. "I miss you. Having you around has been awesome. I don't want you to leave."

She hugged him sniffling a little feeling tears stinging her eyes. Honestly she missed him too. They had formed a strong bond over the last few years and she almost felt empty with out his presence. "We'll see. I make no promises."

"Good enough for now." He hugged her back. "Now while I'm gone you can have the bed. But please if you make a mess of the sheets: clean them before I get home. There are condoms in the bed side table.." She slapped him on the shoulder pushing him away.

"What I'm some sort of slut or something?"

"No but I know you. And I know Tommy. It's only a matter of time. It's like two cats staring each other down waiting to see who's going to pounce first."

"I hate you sometimes." She grinned at him not admitting or denying anything.

"Yea I know." He ruffled her hair as she turned to light up a smoke balancing it in one hand and her beer I the other.

"I'm sore." She pouted a little stretching her legs out. Trying to steer the conversation to more comfortable areas.

"Well you will be. But it'll bet better. When your wrist is better I'm going to wear your arms out. And your core. I'll leave wearing your ass out to Tommy." That earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"Get off my bed you pervert." She ordered pushing him with her feet.

When he stood she went about spreading her blankets looking adorably flustered, her cheeks burning bright red. He told her good night and retreated to his bedroom.

She had problems falling asleep and she tossed and turned on the little couch. The nervous feeling still clung to the back of her mind. When she finally did sleep she dreamed of being chased.

-A-

Ren hadn't been sleeping for long when she shot upright on the couch, making a loud high noise, her hand scrabbling at her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was covered with a film of sweat. 'Another nightmare.' she thought groaning and flopping back on the couch. She ran a cool hand over her face pushing her wet bangs out of her face. She heard shuffling in the other room and immediately felt bad knowing she had woke Colt up. She looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was nearly 4am. On a normal night in New York she'd just be trying to fall asleep now much less waking up. Ren groaned at the thought.

After a moment a very sleepy but worried Colt appeared in the hall, scratching his leg through his plaid flannel pants. "You alright? I thought I heard you scream."

Ren looked up at him her eyes glazed with sleep and lingering fear. "I had another nightmare. It's the same one from last night." She spoke softly, reached for her purse and started digging through it.

Colt nodded. "What are you doing?"

"I have some muscle relaxers from when I hurt my back in here somewhere. If I take half of one I'll sleep so hard that if I have another nightmare I won't even remember." She mumbled pulling out a pill bottle squinting her eyes at it in the dim light. Colt went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. She thanked him as she broke the tiny pill in half and taking the water to wash it down.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She stated rubbing her face but she felt Colt staring at her. "Alright." She groaned. "I remember running. Someone is after me but I can't see who it is. When they catch me their hands are around my throat and I wake up."

"Who do you think it is?"

She shot him the 'you know who I think it is' look, before pulling her blankets closer around her. She absently rubbed her neck almost feeling fingers still on her skin.

"Hey, I'll always protect you. And you know it. I wanted it to be a surprise Monday but I guess I should tell you now." Ren looked up at him knitting her brow in confusion. "I got a text from a buddy of mine earlier tonight telling me he got you an appointment Monday at the downtown gallery at 2pm."

Her face lit up with a smile. "I knew you were already scheming."

"You caught me." He put his hands up.

"Thanks, Colt. Your awesome." She leaned back to settle into her pillows.

"You say that now but I want you up and at the gym by 11 am tomorrow."

"Sure thing boss-man." She smiled at him as she flipped through her phone setting an alarm for 10 am. Sleep came easier this time.

-A-

She got up with her alarm at 10 feeling a little sluggish but rested. She forced herself to get up and start moving, frowning balefully at her pile of laundry. Grabbing the pile of dirty cloths she went to Colt's Kitchen where there was a stacking washer and dryer hiding in a closet. She shoved them all in not really worried about colors. Starting the washer she went back to her bag grabbing a pair of low rise panties and a gray pair of sweatpants, and after a lot of digging she found a simple crew neck black t-shirt that was slightly wrinkled. She pulled on her cloths and slipped her feet in her nikes then slipped her hoodie around her. She had a thought and she ran back to her purse grabbing her phone and a pair of headphones shoving them in her pocket before she headed towards the gym keeping her pace up to make sure she made it before 11.

She walked in the door 10 minutes early and she was proud of herself. She nodded at Fenroy who was busy behind the desk and she pulled her hair back before stepping up to Colt who was leaned over the front desk.

"Feeling better?" He asked turning to her before she spoke.

"Yeah. I'm OK. A little tired." She smiled following him when he motioned for her to.

He ran her through her stretches and sat her up on the machines and left her to it when she shooed him away with a smile. She knew what to do and she went about her work out with her headphones in listening to Rage Against the Machine. She made a mental note that Rage was perfect work out music.

When she was finished she grabbed a towel and wiped her face and pushed her bangs back not really caring that they were probably stick straight up now. She headed for Colt's office with a water on her mind when she saw Tommy sitting in office the with him. She quickly tried to fix her bangs before she got to the door.

She knocked softly, announcing her presence, not wanting to interrupt something important. Both Colt and Tommy looked up at her and she smiled shyly fidgeting with her hair again, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

"Good timing." Colt smiled waving her to the other chair in the office. She took the chair and smiled over at Tommy and her stomach fluttered as he grinned back at her. He sat slouched down in the chair his legs splayed. He looked nice in a pair of well worn jeans and a long sleeve gray shirt.

"I was telling Tommy about getting you a meeting at the gallery tomorrow." Colt stated and Ren smiled excitedly.

Fenroy called for Colt from the front desk and he quickly excused himself. She glanced at Tommy who looked suddenly nervous. She gave him a sweet grin.

"Colt's letting me off tomorrow. I guess so I can go to that meeting." She stated trying to fill the empty space.

Tommy nodded and looked like he wanted to say something but he hesitated. He cleared is throat and she fought a grin now wanting to embarrass him but she couldn't help thinking that he looked incredibly adorable.

"So um," he started, scratching the back of his head. "Would you like to maybe get some dinner after your meeting? Somewhere nice." He trailed off and looked away.

Ren sat shocked for a moment then she broke into a bright smile. "I'd love to. My appointment is at 3 pm if you wouldn't mind joining me?" she said calmly, but on the inside she was jumping up and down, lighting sparklers, and dancing a jig.

Tommy nodded quickly and she could tell that he was relieved, the tension draining slightly from his shoulders. She leaned over and before she could stop herself she was kissing him on his cheek feeling stubble under her lips. She pulled back blushing furiously but when she stole a glance at Tommy he was smiling softly as well, lightly brushing her hand with his fingers. She chewed her lip and wrapped his larger fingers around hers and her eyes found his. She could feel his calloused thumb stroking her hand but she was lost in his eyes.

"You two are too cute." Colt's voice came from behind them where he was leaning against the door frame. They both jumped pull their hands back looking anywhere but at each other. Ren had a feeling that they looked like a couple of teenagers that had just got caught making out in the back seat of daddy's car.

"Blow me Colt." Tommy's voice was low and Ren couldn't help bursting into laughter. Both men looked at her and she waved her hand in apology, but she couldn't stop and her face was turning red. Soon enough the men started chuckling finding her laughter infectious.

Ren laughed until her sides hurt and she had to whip tears from the corners of her eyes. Tommy stifled his chuckles and cleared his throat. "So I'll meet you at 2 then?"

"Sure." She was still breathless but she gave him a coy grin as he stood and nodded before heading out the door. Colt moved out of his way and patted him on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked trying to play innocent.

"Apparently I have a date tomorrow." Ren fought a grin and failed shaking her head.

"I was wondering why Tommy would show up on his off day and not be here to work out." Colt smirked and took a seat at his desk.

"I need make up and a new outfit." She blurted out. "So I can look nice for my meeting.."

"I'm sure that's the only reason." Ren blushed a little more and wouldn't meet his eyes. "OK. Go do you cardio and I'll take the rest of the afternoon off and we'll go shopping."

She nodded and rushed back to the gym without a word.

-A-

She let Colt talk her into spending too much money. She knew it. She sat on the couch with bags around her and she cursed her lack of self control as she sorted through the bags. She was proud she avoided the shoes stores though. Things would have ended really badly then.

She didn't even know how she let Colt talk her into going to Victoria's Secret, but she ended up with lots of new underwear in different cuts and patterns. She reached over and pulled a large box out of another bag and opened it looking at the emerald green fabric inside.

"Why did I let you talk me into this dress? I can't wear a bra with it." She asked closing the box. She kept telling herself that she bought it to impress the person she was meeting but deep down she knew better. And so did Colt. He stood next to the kitchen grinning smugly at her.

"Don't worry Ren. He won't be able to take his eyes off you." She glared at him but he could see the color creeping across her cheeks. She turned away with a huff and started pulling make up out of another bag, pulling the labels off with shaking hands. He could tell she was nervous.

He brought her a beer and she thanked him taking a big drink trying to calm her nerves. Colt moved some of the bags so that he could sit next to her and he fished out her smokes lighting one for her.

She smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder, loving him for doing everything he knew to do to calm her down. She took a nice long drag off her smoke and then another pull from her beer. "I'm not sure what I'm more nervous about: making an ass out of myself with Tommy, or making an ass out of myself with potential clients who may give me money for my shit." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Well I doubt seriously at this point that you could 'make an ass out of yourself' with Tommy. That boat has probably long sailed. And your work is great. It sells all the time in NYC. Your portfolio is strong. If things go well I'll even go with you back to NYC for your stuff that you'll need." He knew what else she was nervous about but he figured it was better not to bring it up now and just let this all be a distraction for her.

She smiled up at him, choosing to ignore the dig, glad that he had so much confidence in her. "Your right. Who knows the market may be even better here."

"And then you can stay."

"I bet rent in way cheaper here."

Colt was excited that she was considering staying but didn't want to push it yet. "So you think you might stay?"

"We'll see. I need to see how things work out tomorrow."

"With the client or Tommy?" She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes pushing him off the couch.

She didn't answer him and he grinned heading to his bedroom. He couldn't resist calling Tommy and gloating about making her try on tons on underwear and about the sexy dress he helped her pick out. He could hear him choking on whatever he was drinking on the other end of the line. He was happy that he was making his friends happy. Even if they didn't know it yet it was for the best for both of them. After taunting his friend a little while longer he hung up the phone and picked up a Sunday paper and started scanning the apartment listings.

Ren tossed in her sleep having the same nightmare that she did the night before but this time she wasn't alone. She couldn't tell who it was but there was a strong presence with her making her feel safer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok yea so we have a little smut in this chapter. So be warned.

Shadow-in-the-dark: I think they will both wear the pants (might be a tight fit) Ren's a bold girl but I don't think Tommy will let her have too much control (*wink*)

disneyylandacidtrip: Yea I figured as many run ins in the law Ren has had sooner or later she had to piss off the wrong person.

SurferGirl711: I did mean Philly but I just was having a brain fart day. As soon as I get this finished (probably 6 or more chapters) I'm going back to fix all the stuff I missed. I'm dyslexic so I knew I would miss a lot and have to go back and fix it.

* This is an actual place! Check out mott's gallery here: .us/site100_riverside_hospital_north_brother_

Chapter 7

Ren got up at noon. She was relieved that she had gotten a solid night's sleep with out any nightmares that she could remember. When she got up and padded her way to the bathroom she noticed Colt was still in bed.

She smiled leaning against the door frame, looking in on him. He was sprawled out on his bed in his boxers, half of the blankets off the bed and his arm thrown over his eyes. She assumed either he was taking the day off or he was going in late. Pushing off the door frame she continued down the short hallway and ran a bath. She undressed and looked at her shoulder in the mirror. She still had a rather large area of new skin but she didn't feel like she needed to hide it. She knew that it would probably fade but never go away and she was OK with that. It was a badge of honor (or stupidity depending on how you look at it) to her.

She slid into the bath sighing happily and just soaked for a while before scrubbing herself down with her new 'Japanese cherry blossom' body wash. She bought the matching lotion and shower gel the day before and was completely in love with the sent. She took her time shaving and washing her hair. When she was almost done she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yea?" she asked washing her face and dunking her head one last time.

"I need to piss. You coming out today?" Colt's tired voiced asked through the door.

"Give me a minute. I'm getting out." She said pulling the plug and stood reaching for a towel, wrapping it tightly around her and taking another to dry her hair. She opened the door and smiled as Colt stepped to the side letter her past.

"Damn that stuff smells good." he muttered going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

She smiled as she sat on the edge of the couch towel drying her hair. She pulled out a new pair of microfiber 'seamless' black boy-shorts. She slipped them on under the towel as Colt came out of the bathroom freshly trimmed and shaved. He whistled at her and she flipped him off smiling gently as she walked back past him to the bathroom to dry her hair and apply some make up.

When she reappeared her hair was bone straight and shiny and her eyes were brushed with mossy greens and browns. She held the towel to her chest and she dug in her purse pulling out her pale pink lip stain and gloss and applying it quickly before reaching for the box with her dress in it. Opening the box she pulled off her towel and stepped into the soft emerald green silk-jersey fabric pulling it up her legs and over her hips. She slipped her arms in and adjusted the straps. It was a simple cut that hit her just below mid-thigh with a low v-cut neck and and even deeper v in the back with a empire waist.

Colt watched her dress with a smile. He picked up her black leather portfolio and casually flipped through the pages of photographs. Some were artistic photos while others where photos of her paintings. He noticed that her style had gotten slightly more abstract in the last few years.

She sat on the couch and slipped on her simple black shiny heels with a red sole and when she stood she looked at Colt, holding her arms out doing a little turn.

"You look truly amazing Ren." He smiled at her looking her over one good time. "Don't wear that wrist brace though. I'm sure it will be OK to go without it for one day." She nodded already thinking that it would look really tacky.

"Are you sure my boobs don't look saggy with out a bra?" She asked adjusting the dress making sure she was covered and Colt took the opportunity to study her full chest.

"I don't see a problem. Yea your boobs are big but not so big that you can't go free with the right outfit." He said honestly. He secretly wished he could see Tommy's face the first time a cool breeze hits her.

"OK." She sat down nervously and rubbed lotion on her elbows and knees. About 15 minutes later there was a quite knock at the door and Ren's heart jumped in her throat. Colt smirked at her and nodded towards the door, quirking and eyebrow, expecting her to get it. Her hands shook a little as she fumbled with the locks and opened the door.

She nearly gasped at the sight of Tommy and her stomach fluttered settling a little lower. He looked gorgeous. His hair was slightly messy, he work a nice fitting pair of dark jeans, a un-tucked light blue pinstriped button up shirt, and a black leather jacket that looked soft to touch.

They both eyed each other for a moment her cheeks flushing as she heard Colt clear his throat behind her..

"Hi." she said stepping aside, leaning against the door frame, to let him in.

-A-

Tommy noticed Colt quickly slipping on some air walks and his jacket making himself scares shooting a wink over his shoulder at Tommy as he passed by.

Ren bit her lip nervously before smiling up at him "You clean up quite nicely Mr. Riordan." she put on he best southern belle accent as she gave him a hug.

He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her against him. She smelled incredibly good and looked like a knock out. The red patch on her shoulder couldn't detract from how beautiful she looked right then: the green dress was clinging in all the right places showing off her tiny waist and rounded hips. He tried not to stare at the good amount of cleavage the dress showed but he knew there was no way she was wearing a bra in that.

"You look amazing Mrs. Wright." He whispered against her hair. He let her go after a moment and she moved away slipping on her tailored black leather jacket and picking up her portfolio and shoving her cell in her pocket, checking that her phone was inside and pulling out her keys.

"You ready?" she asked.

He nodded having a hard time finding words at the moment. She smiled following him out the door.

-A-

She had nearly melted in his arms when he held her and now as they walked the few blocks to the lot her car was parked in her legs still felt like jelly. She lead him to her maroon Santa Fe and they both slid in on the gray leather seats.

"Nice car. What year is it?" he asked looking around

"Thanks. It's a 2003. I bought it used a few years back and just got it paid off back in August. Old Bessie has been good to me." She patted the dash lovingly.

"Old Bessie?"

"Yep. That's her name." She joined him in chuckling as she turned the car on and pulled out of the lot.

-A-

They made small talk as she headed downtown towards one of the larger art galleries in the area. She almost got them lost a few times before they pulled in a metered area across the street. She was grateful for Tommy's keen sense of direction.

She took a deep breath looking at the chic looking gallery across the street. 'Gallery Downtown' she read. She felt a bad case of nerves sneaking up on her and she gripped the steering wheel tightly with shaking hands.

She felt the weight of Tommy's hand on her shoulder and she turned to him leaning her cheek against the steering wheel and smiled at him weakly. "I'm a little nervous." She whispered weakly. "The galleries I sell to in NY are either owned by some of my old teachers or owned by friends of my old teachers. I don't know if I'm good enough for this." His hand slipped down her arm and she released her white knuckled grip on the wheel to let him take her hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You'll do fine." He stated back. On the ride he had looked through her portfolio and even though he didn't get art he was impressed. Especially by her Photographs of old abandoned buildings. She was lost in his eyes for a moment, her blue eyes searching his gray-green. She watched as he leaned closer and she let out a breathy sigh as she felt his lips brush hers, her eyes slipping closed. His hands found there way to her face pulling her gently to him and she shifted a little the intense warmth of his incredibly soft lips seemed to steal the heat from her body. Her heart raced, blood rushing in her ears as she tangled her fingers in his jacket and she made a small moan against his lips. His fingers traced her cheeks and caressed her neck and she broke out with goose bumps. When he started to pull away and she tried to follow him, leaning over the console. She hesitated before releasing his lips and sitting back in her chair, licking her bottom lip, tasting him there.

He gave her a coy grin and scratched the back of his head and she smiled at him, loving when he was unintentionally adorable. "Thanks." she whispered stroking his fingers with hers before she leaned over to take her portfolio from next to his leg. She took a deep breath and opened the car door and he followed her as she crossed the street and he watched the flash of red from her heels as the clicked the pavement.

-A-

Tommy wondered around the gallery occasionally glancing at Ren, who was seated in a glass walled office with a nice looking older lady, talking animatedly and smiling as the woman flipped through her leather portfolio. He turned back to the large abstract painting in front of him, still trying to figure it out. He didn't really understand art but that didn't mean he couldn't like it. He kept studying the painting in front of him, deciding that he liked the colors and the different shapes even if he didn't know what it was supposed to be. He looked for a title seeing if that would help. "'untitled 43' Of course."

He heard the sound of Ren's heels clicking on the floor moving closer and he turned an knew immediately it had gone well. He could hear he with out her having to say a word. It was in the set of her shoulders, in the gate of her steps, and it was writing all over the smile she shot him as she walked up to him. "Things go well?" He asked turning his back on the confusing painting and turning to the smaller woman that was beaming.

"She wants 5 of my photographs and 3 of my paintings!" She whispered excitedly. "Now granted most of those are on consignment but 3 of them she wants for herself so it's cash on delivery!" she gripped his arm and smiled even brighter trying to keep her excitement under control.

"Congratulations. But before we leave you have to tell me what is this damn painting of? I've been staring at it for a half an hour." Tommy asked a little embarrassed.

Ren chuckled and tilted her head glancing at the painting. She furrowed her brow and to a few steps back. "Not a clue. But it's interesting." She looked at the title cared. "Leaving a painting untitled it's post modernist bullshit."She muttered to herself.

Tommy looked mildly annoyed and he could hear Ren chuckling. "Just because I make art doesn't mean I understand every other artist's work. Some people don't want their work understood." He wrapped his arm around her waist and lead the nearly buzzing woman to the door. As soon as they were out the door she jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked letting her slip from his hands.

"For being here. For being you." She smiled at him and turned to call who he assumed was Colt and he let his eyes follow her from the tip of a red soled heel, up her shapely legs, stopping only when she turned to glance at him as if she could feel him looking her over. She smiled chattering to Colt about when she needed to have the stuff ready for the woman and that if everything sold she'd make around $7,000. But she was for sure getting $3,500 for the paintings the gallery owner wanted for herself. He raised a brow at that not realizing that she could make that much in such a short amount of time. After hanging up the phone he watched as she threw her arms out dancing a little as she moved down the sidewalk and Tommy couldn't help but smile. She was being entirely too adorable.

"Oh Tommy, I can't believe this! It's scary knowing that I have to find a way to get at least 6 6x4 frames and two 3x2s from NY here but hell I'll figure it out. If the other things sale it'll so awesome because she said she wants more when those are gone. Oh I'm so excited!" He chuckled at her excitement feeling proud of her and deep down excited himself knowing that it was a step towards permanence for her.

"Well then, let's go celebrate." he suggested.

"Where ever you take me I'm there. Just pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming." When she reached to hug him again something in the corner of his eye caught his attention: there was someone down the street watching them. Staring at them was a better way to put it. He tensed for a moment before realizing Ren was making a little of a scene and it probably was nothing and he shrugged it off. Though when the crossed the street and he looked back the person was still there and it didn't sit well with him.

He finally got her back the the car and he gave her directions to a quite little Italian place a short distance from downtown.

On the way he watched with thinly veiled amusement as she sang loudly, but surprisingly in tune, with the radio. He was glad she was so happy knowing about the worry she's had over the last week or so. But right now that seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

-A-

She was still giddy when Tommy opened the door for her and she slipped into a fairly upscale restaurant. She smiled at him wanting to hug him again but this time she cut him some slack for putting up with her excited singing for 15 minutes.

Tommy helped her remover her jacket before he held out her chair for her when they were escorted to a small table near the front widow. She thanked him quietly and she felt his knee brush hers under the tablecloth when he sat down across from her and he quirked an eyebrow at him playfully. She knew she was probably blushing but she hoped the low light helped hide it. No one had ever been this much a gentleman to her before and the contradiction was thoroughly amusing. Someone who could knock a guy out in one blow holds the door for her. She covered her mouth to hide the snort that bubbled up and turned her attention to the menu.

"Am I supposed to stick to my "cram protein down my throat" diet?" she asked grinning at him over the menu.

"Have whatever you want. And at least your just high protein. When it gets close to a fight end up eating nothing but chicken and broccoli. I'm going to have whatever I want tonight." He eyed her for a moment and the way he said it she had the feeling he meant something different from food and it made her stomach clench with anticipation.

She studied him with a smile on her face as they ordered and she decided on a seafood gnocchi and he got a sea food carbonara. They made small talk for a while, sipping on red wine, she told him some of the highlight stories of her friendship with Colt. Tommy laughed freely when she told him the story when they rented a boat and infiltrated the abandoned Riverside Hospital on South Brother Island* and got busted about three hours after getting on the island and how Colt had tried to run and got tangled in the thick underbrush and had to be cut loose before being arrested.

"We should have hidden the boat better. Hell the island is right next to Riker's in the East river. We spent 3 days in jail for that one. But it was totally worth it. That lady, Ms. Manning, wants 3 photos I took there." Tommy chuckled and took a sip of his wine and she was glad to see him so relaxed.

"Well that is an interesting hobby. How many abandoned places have you been in exactly?" He asked before glancing up at the waiter who brought their food and a new bottle of wine. He thanked him and turned his attention back to her.

"A lot. I started when I was living in Memphis and I got obsessed after getting into a old hospital by the river that I spotted while visiting the metals museum there. I had never really done photography before I think it helps when your inspired by what's around you." She absently slipped her heels off under the table and he watched her face as she flexed her sore toes sighing inwardly with relief.

Before long both of their plates where clean and they were sitting watching the dark streets outside sipping on wine. As the conversation lulled for a moment she smiled at him as she rubbed her bare foot over his foot and up his calf. She loved how surprise flashed across his eyes before they darkened with something else.

Setting his wine glass down he shifted in his chair and she felt his hands gently grasps her ankle, pulling it into his lap, then pressing his thumbs firmly as he moved them up from the arch to the ball of her foot. She covered her mouth the stifle a pleasurable moan as his fingers slowly worked over each toe, rubbing between them before moving to the next one. His eyes held hers captive in an electrified silence. She bit her lip and nearly knocked her wine glass over as his hands traveled around her ankle and up her calf. He gave her calf a gentle pat and she reluctantly moved it away and his foot nudged the other and she offered it to him with a heated grin. He began to work on her other foot and she took a slow seductive sip of her wine watching him through hooded eyes.

He made a low sound and she felt a twist of want somewhere lower than her stomach. There eyes stayed locked on each others as his hand drifted up her calf again grazing the rough tips against the back of her knee before ghosting over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She bite the tip of her finger, finally breaking the eye contact and closing her eyes. She felt him slowly let her leg drop and she pouted a little at the loss of contact. Before she could open her eyes she felt him take the hand away from her face stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. She intertwined her fingers in his and she met his eyes again. He must have saw something burning in them because she saw it echoed in his eyes and she felt a direct connection from the heat of his hand to between her legs. He watched her as she shifted in her chair rubbing her thighs together and his lips turned into a teasing grin.

She heard someone close by clear their throat and she jumped a little turning towards the noise to see the waiter standing there and her face started burning furiously. Tommy shot the waiter a glare and the poor guy nearly threw the check on the table before scurrying away.

She giggled softly taking the last sip of her wine feeling it's affects slightly as she slipped her shoes back on. He shifted and pulled out his wallet and quickly throwing some bills on the table. He quirked and eyebrow at her and watched her mouth as she finished the last of her wine.

"You ready to go?" His voice was low and husky and made her feel weak in the knees.

She could only nod when he came around the table to help her up from her chair and into her jacket his fingers brushing the back of her neck as he gently pulled her long hair out from the collar. He was close enough for her to smell the slightly woody smell of him and she wanted so badly to lean into him and feel him wrap his arms around her but she fought the urge not wanting to make a second, or third, scene today.

He rested his hand against her lower back as he lead her from the restaurant towards her car about a block away. When they rounded the back of her SUV she gasped as she was suddenly shoved against the back of the car, the bumper bumping into the back of her thighs and his lips crushed against hers.

She moaned softly against his mouth as she felt the press of muscles against her and she ran her hands over his soft shirts feeling the muscles of his chest and shoulders flex under her fingers as she ran them up his neck and into his soft hair, holding him to her. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she parted her lips granting him access to explore her mouth. His hands grasps her hips pulling them away from the vehicle and tighter against his body and she felt the evidence of his arousal. She felt weak in the knees as he gave her bottom lip a firm nip before tracing those sinful lips over her jaw and down on her sensitive throat.

She let out a gasp as he nipped and sucked on the tender skin below her ear. His smell was driving her crazy, he smelled clean and musky with a hint of evergreen, and it was so very much Tommy. She rubbed her cheek against his brushing her lips against the shell of his ear.

Suddenly they heard a low buzzing noise and it took her a moment to realize it was her phone in her jacket pocket. Tommy stifled a groan against her neck before pulling away to let her dig out the offending piece of technology.

"What?" She answered a little more gruffly than she wanted. She rolled her eyes and mouthed that it was Colt.

"If the can opener isn't in the draw look in the dishwasher." Her voice was full of aggravation and Tommy couldn't help but chuckle as he looked up and down the dark street. She watched him as she half listened to Colt fumbling around his kitchen and noticed his eyes narrow as he watched something down the block to his right. She heard Colt find what he was looking for and quickly hung up the phone.

"What is it?" She asked a slight tingle of fear tracing up her spine when she saw his posture stiffen.

"Nothing." he said after a moment, his shoulder relaxing a little. "let's get you home before Colt burns the house down."

She nodded nervously and glanced to where Tommy's eyes had been but she saw nothing but dark streets. She shook her head and headed to the drivers side and climbing in.

Tommy was quite the rest of the way back but he reached for her hand, tracing it with his fingers, watching her closely, his jaw tight. He seemed worried and she glanced at him nervously and he gave her a small grin.

When she pulled into the small lot behind Colt's apartment Tommy shifted in his seat. "Let me walk you to the door?" he asked smiling mischievously at her.

She nodded softly opening the door. He met her at the back of the vehicle and he took her hand in his much larger one. She leaned against his arm as they walked, resting her head against his shoulder as the walked around the block to Colt's apartment. The streets were quite and deserted as they rounded the corner.

Outside the apartment she stood up on her toes and brushed her lips against his and he returned the kiss with a little more force wrapping his arms around her. Her heart hammered against her chest as he deepened the kiss pressing her against the brick wall next to the door.

"There is something I've wanted to do to you all day and I want to do it before you go in." he whispered against her lips and she trembled against him moaning softly as his hands traveled up her waist his hands coming up to cup her breasts through the clinging fabric, feeling her nipples that were already hard. His hands traveled back down her sides and over her backside lifting her up off her feet pressing his body against hers holding her against the wall. She had no choice but the wrap her legs around him, one hand supported her around her back and the other made it's way under the hem of her dress teasing the soft skin of her inner thigh. She felt his heat seeping into her body and it seemed to travel directly between her legs.

His tongue found it's way into her mouth again as his fingers traced the smooth edge of her panties as the hand around her back moved to grip her bottom. She gasped against his mouth as his thumb ran over her panties between her spread thighs. He grinned feeling the moisture already seeping through there.

He ran his thumb over her again with a little more pressure and he felt her suck in a shaky breath and shiver against him. He claimed her lips more forcefully as he slipped his fingers under the edge of her panties exploring her slowly. Her legs went weak and she wrapped her hands around his shoulders clinging to him. His rough thumb grasped over her sensitive nub wringing a low cry from her and his lips released hers moving down onto her neck searching out the spot that made her gasp and bit down firmly before sucking at the spot making her cry out, her fingers biting into his shoulders. He ran his tongue over the reddened spot before slipping a finger into her moving it in and out of her slick heat making her whisper his name and roll her hips against his fingers. She moved a hand down his chest eventually running her hand over the top of his jeans and he caught her wrist moving her hand away. "Let me do this for you." He whispered and she pouted but reluctantly placed her arm back around his shoulder and he wiped the pout off her lips with another kiss. He pressed his hips tighter against hers letting her know that he was enjoying himself. When he slipped in a second fingers she whimpered and her hands were clenching in his jackets. He curled his fingers inward as he moved them and started rubbing her clit in short strokes and she knew she was embarrassingly close. She vaguely worried if someone would see them doing this but she couldn't find the strength to care.

Her legs started to shake around him and she couldn't stop the small noises coming from her throat but she stifled them by running her lips over his neck, tracing his jaw before finding his mouth sucking on his bottom lip.

He broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers "I want you to come for me. I want to feel it." he whispered, his voice deep with lust. He leaned in and sucked her earlobe before taking it in his teeth. The hand on her bottom was squeezing gently as her hips ground against his hand.

She let out a breathy cry as his fingers picked up the pace the knot inside her starting to come undone. His lips trailed over her jaw taking her lips and swallowing her cries as her insides clenched around his fingers her back arching off the wall as waves of pleasure crashed over her. He withdrew his fingers after a moment and rubbed them against her oversensitive nub for a while delighting in how she would whimper and twitch as she rode out her orgasm,

She slumped against the wall trying to remember how to breath her, head buzzing, and she watched as he removed his hand from her underwear and brought his fingers to his lips sucking first one then the others. She nearly melted at the sight and pulled him in for another kiss tasting herself on his lips.

He slowly pulled away letting her legs slip down and settled her on shaky legs before running his hands over her hips adjusting her skirt for her.

"Good night." he whispered kissing her, before he turned and headed down the stairs and down the block. He winked her when he glanced back to see her watching him walk away.

She stood there for a moment stunned, not really believing what had just happened. And finally gathered her thoughts enough to dig out her keys and going in the apartment.

Colt was sitting on the couch looking over the back at her and she groaned knowing he most likely heard everything through the door. "Is that a hickey?" He asked pointing to her neck.

Ren blushed furiously, no answering him as she went to her bag and pulled out a large t-shirt and almost ran to the bathroom.

"I told you it was just a matter of time." he called through the bathroom door. She could hear the smirk in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A little filler chapter here be warned there's a little pot smoking in here. There will be a little (OK a lot) of smut next chapter. Thanks for all my followers and reviewers! You guys are amazing. I have all but my final chapter written out but I had to change it and start it over. I was having a thought and I wanted to see what you guys thought: what about a story set before this that explores Colt and Ren's relationship? It's something I'm batting around.

Chapter 8

Tommy couldn't believe what he had just done but seeing her face as she shattered made it well worth it. Though it was making walking a bit uncomfortable at the moment. He had intended to just walk her to the door but she just had to kiss him. The dark figured he saw earlier in the night bothered him. He couldn't confirm that it was the same person from earlier in the day but it defiantly bothered the hell out of him. As he walked back to his apartment he scanned the streets keeping a look out. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he decided that tomorrow he'd change his morning jogging route to come by. Just to be safe.

-A-

Ren's heart was still racing as she stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She felt a flutter in her stomach at the red area on her neck and the bite marks on her shoulder and collar bone. She grinned to herself as she worked the green fabric off her shoulders and over her hips letting it fall to the floor. With a heavy sigh she slipped the oversized t-shirt over her head pulling her hair out of the collar. When she picked up the pool of fabric off the floor and she could still smell him clinging to the fabric and his sent made her weak in the knees.

When she slipped out the bathroom she hopped to avoid Colt but he was seated on the couch looking smug.

"I don't want to hear it!" she stated pointed her finger at him. Colt held his hands up in surrender but the smug grin hung on his lips.

"Need a smoke?" he teased lighting one up before offering it to her. She took it gratefully and sat next to him pulling her knees up and pulling the large shirt over knees.

"Well I'm assuming things went well?" He grinned

"I'm assuming you found the can opener?" she evaded shooting him a 'I said I didn't want to talk about it' looks.

"On my front door? Really? I didn't think Tommy was that kind of guy. You on the other hands..." She glared at him but he could see the blush creeping up her cheeks. "OK, OK, I'll leave you be. For now." He stood and started towards his bedroom but stopped turning and giving her a pleading look. "At least give me a fist bump?"

She couldn't help but laugh as she lifted her fist and he hoped across the small room to bump fists. "You go girl." She rolled her eyes and grabbed for her blankets to start making her bed.

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow. Don't wake me up." He called going into his room.

-A-

Ren awoke gasping for air. But this time wasn't from a nightmare. She smiled remembering her dirty little dream. She took a moment to compose herself, trying to get her breathing under control and let her skin cool. When she moved to get up she hummed to herself absently as she gathered up her work out cloths out of her clean cloths basket before heading to the bathroom. She noticed Colt was still asleep in his room. Ducking quietly into the bathroom she hesitated as she she turned on the water to heat up not really wanting to wash the night before away but she reluctantly got in the shower and let the hot water wash over her.

When she was fresh and clean she worked a brush through her hair and her eyes fell on the bruise growing under her left ear. She ran her fingers over the mark and smiled to herself. She felt like he had staked a claim on her and she couldn't say she didn't like the thought.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and went to get the door, tiptoeing by Colt's door. She peaked through the peephole and saw Tommy standing there in his sweats and hoodie looking away adorably. Smiling she opened the door trying to hide her towel clad body behind the door.

"Hey." She said smiling her hand clutching the towel. He smiled back at her noticing her wet hair and white knuckled grip on the towel. He cleared his throat tearing his eyes away.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to join me for my morning run?"

"Sure." She chirped motioning for him to come in and she held her finger to her lips before pointing to Colt's room. He nodded with a low chuckle and leaned against the door frame as she tiptoed back to the bathroom to slip on her cloths and pull her hair back. She came back to the living room in her yoga pants and black tank top and she dug out a garishly colored socks and slipped them and her nikes on. With a smile she grabbed her hoodie off the back of the couch and slipped it on.

Tommy grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her close for a gentle kiss. She smiled against his lips before letting him pull away.

"Think you can keep up?" He asked winking at her.

"Only one way to find out." she replied shooting him a suggestive look. He chuckled and opened the door for her, letting her lock it, before heading down the stairs. She could feel his eyes on her as she stretched her legs, using the stairs to stretch her hamstrings.

"Which way are we going?" She asked looking around the street.

"We have 5 miles to do. I'll let you pick."

"5 miles?" she looked shocked and Tommy nodded.

"I've already done 3 before coming to get you."

"Geez. OK. That way I guess?" She pointed to the left and he cocked his head for her to follow as he took off in a moderate jog. She smiled to herself catching up to him before finding a pace she could maintain but not fall behind too far. She was able to keep pace pretty well and only fell behind during the last mile, her shorter legs having to work harder just to keep up. They jogged in amiable silence and she caught him glancing at her a few times and she would smile. She knew he had noticed the mark on her she grinned to herself as the turned the corner closing in on Colt's gym. They slowed to a walk and Ren fought to catch her breath and she knew her face was blotchy from sweat.

"You kept up better than I thought you would." Tommy teased barely winded.

"Bite me. Oh wait! You already did!" She teased back wiping her face with her sleeve.

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." She stopped walking and leaned against the brick building. "Just remember turn about is fair play." She winked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved closer and she felt his hands burning on her hips. She bit her lip and looked up and down the nearly empty street before standing on her toes to press her lips to his. She nearly purred missing the feeling of his soft, full lips on hers. She held back from deepening the kiss knowing that they could be seen but her thoughts went to the wind when she felt him press her back against the bricks and the heat from his body sinking into her.

She couldn't resist as his tongue requested entry and she moaned letting him explore her mouth. She did some exploring of her own and he chuckled sucking on her tongue before pulling back and giving her one more quick kiss. She reluctantly let her hands slide from his shoulder and his hands lingered on her hips for a moment too long before he stepped back.

"Come on. Colt's told me to get you working today." He winked at her and held the door open to the gym for her.

-A-

Tommy had watched the streets as the ran, checking for any familiar faces or shapes, anything suspicious. He felt a little paranoid when nothing was out of the ordinary. Even with that in the back of his mind he couldn't stop looking at her. He was honestly amazed that she kept up with him and never asked for a break. Her stride was so much smaller than his and he knew that she was working harder than he was. She impressed him once again.

He felt a pang of guilt as he saw the bruise growing under her left ear. But she wore his mark with pride and he couldn't help but feel a hint of pride himself. When they got close to the gym he couldn't help but touch her again. He really didn't care who saw as long as she was kissing him. He felt her trying to hold back and he would have none of that and he pressed her back into the brick of the building feeling her pressing against him. He allowed himself a little tease before very reluctantly letting her go and ushering her into the gym.

-A-

Ren was properly worn out. After an hour long jog, 45 minutes on the elliptical, and another hour and a half on weights and bags, she felt like she could collapse and sleep for days. When Tommy insisted on walking her home she felt a warm tingle at his protectiveness. He reached over and took her hand as the walked back to the apartment. Fenroy had grudgingly covered the desk long enough to for Tommy to get her home. When they reached Colt's apartment she hesitated at the door glancing back at him.

"When should I expect you tomorrow?" She asked reaching up to adjust his hood around his neck sneaking a touch against his neck here and there.

He looked up at her from the stairs through his lashes and she felt a warm knot twisting inside her and she grew excited. "Colt told me to come around noon. I have a gift to bring you as well."

"Ooo. What is it?" She perked up like an exited child.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you?" He leaned in and gave her a short gentle kiss.

"You tease." She pouted poking him in the stomach.

"I'll see you then." He chuckled kissing her again lingering a moment to make sure she was safely inside before heading back to the gym.

She shook her head as she leaned against the door toeing her shoes off. Colt greeted her from the couch and she pulled off her hoodie before hugging him over the back of the couch.

"Geez you have Tommy's smell all over you." He commented with a smirk and earned him a smack against the side of the head.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked it was only 3pm but she may need to go shopping.

Colt pondered for a moment, no doubt running through all the things she had ever made for him. "I want some of that stew you used to make."

She made a sighing sound of agreement stew sounding amazing right then. Standing back up she gave his shoulders a squeeze before heading to the kitchen to check if she had all the ingredients. She was glad to see that she did and she pulled a large roast out of the freezer and placed it in the microwave to thaw. When she came back to the living room Colt was digging through the DVDs.

"What do you want to watch? How High or Half Baked?" He held up the two cases.

"Stoner movies? If I'm watching those then there better be a bong coming out at some point."

"Of course, darling! That was my plan! I got some decent mids off Fenroy I was saving them for the right time.. Figured it'd be a good way to relax before I'm busy for two days." Colt shrugged and held up the cases again.

"In that case both. How High first though." She smiled at him. Colt knew she didn't smoke pot much anymore but she couldn't turn down a good bowl, bad movies, and good company. She was looking forward to getting baked and vegging out on the couch for a while.

Colt went to his room and came back with a small tin box and a red bong. "You still have that old thing? Jeez Colt. Time to upgrade." She commented remembering the same water pipe from years ago.

"Hey if it isn't broke don't fix it." He commented absently as he sat on the couch and pulled open the tin. Ren could smell the stuff from where she stood near the kitchen.

"Damn. That's skunky." She rubbed her nose as she went the kitchen and started slicing the roast into big chunks. She watched Colt as he went about picking apart the little dry bud. She dumped the meat into a large pan and started browning the meat with onion and garlic. Leaving the meat to brown she went back to the living room where Colt was packing the small metal bowl he placed in the bong and poured water from his water bottle into it.

"I'll do the honors." He chuckled taking he lighter off the table to light the bowl and took a deep drag, the water bubbling and the acrid smoke filled his lungs. He choked at first and then dissolved into coughing, he cursed and passed the bong to her.

"We're getting to old for this shit..." she muttered sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She light up and took a long drag herself but she didn't choke and she gave Colt a self satisfied look as she exhaled through her nose.

Colt chuckled at her and took another hit before she took the bong with her to the kitchen to check the meat. He dug out the TV remote and started the movie while she stirred the meat and took another drag. She was already feeling the effects and she felt like she was floating.

"Trying to Bogart I see.." Colt asked coming into the kitchen to take the bong from her. She chuckled and added water to the pot and started chopping up carrots. Colt offered the bong to her and she leaned over and took a deep drag as he lit it for her. She shot him an amused glance holding her breath as she sliced up some potatoes. She blew a large smoke ring and they passed it back and forth while she finished adding vegetables to the pot.

"I think it's cashed." She commented holding the smoke in her lungs. Colt nodded and went back to the living room and came back with two lite cigarettes and Ren gratefully took one before standing in front of the stove silently for a moment, her smoke held to her lips. Digging in the cabinet for spices and a bottle of soy sauce.

"Soy sauces? Really?" He asked watching her pour the remainder of the bottle in the pot.

"Yep. Adds a lot of flavor to the broth and tenderizes the meat a little. Never would have thought huh?" she turned the fire down and tasted the broth before adding more pepper and placing a lid on the pot.

They returned to the couch and started watching the movie, Colt leaned heavily on the arm of the couch and Ren was laying against his chest. They absently smoked their cigarettes and laughed along with the movie. Every few minutes Ren would get up and make her way to the pot to check on it. She felt like she was underwater but the feeling was familiar and comforting. After the first movie ended she thickened the stew and and made them both a bowl before returning to the couch as Colt started up the second movie.

"So tell me.." Colt started and Ren turned to look at him. " What's happening between you and Tommy?"

"Honestly? I don't have a clue." She took a careful bite of her hot stew before continuing. "But it feels good. I guess I should thank you even though you've humiliated me at every turn possible."

Colt chuckled. "But you so damn cute when your all flustered." Colt took a bit of his stew and he made a blissful face. "Damn this is good."

"Well just so your not surprised: If I have my way, while your gone I plan to use your apartment like a fucking playground. Literally." She grinned at them and they both busted out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry for this chapter taking a little longer than normal. I'm trying to write the final chapter and it's been rewritten twice now. And I figured out how awkward it is to write smutty stuff with people in the room with you. O_o OK so this was originally not just a smut chapter but it ended up being so long that I had to break it up. I hope you guys enjoy it! Yes the cop will be making an appearance soon but I wanted to give the two of them a little time before the shit hit the fan. Thanks for all the reviews and input! I love you guys! Reviews make my friggin day.

Chapter 9

They fell asleep on he couch. Colt was leaned over the arm and Ren was laying against his thigh and they both were snoring softly. Colt woke first and nudged Ren and she muttered something that sounded like 'Just 10 more minutes and I promise I'll get up.' as she rolled over and rested her head against the other arm rest letting him up.

Colt got up and padded around the quite apartment, the pale morning light was shining through the closed blinds. He slipped off to the bathroom and showered before gathering his best suit in a luggage bag and packed up some other cloths. He took his two bags and placed them by the door.

Around 10 he shook Ren awake and she smiled up at him.

"Water?" she asked. "I've got cotton mouth like you wouldn't believe." Colt chuckled and brought her a glass of water and she chugged it down gratefully. She scratched her head looking adorably rumpled. She stood and walked to the bathroom and after a few moments he heard the shower cut on. Colt noticed she forgot to grab cloths and he took the liberty to select some for her.

He knocked on the door as she was toweling off her hair and she cracked the door open eyeballing him warily. He held up some underwear for her and she took them wit ha cheeky smile. She slipped on the red low rise boy shorts and matching bra and smiled at her self in the mirror, liking the way the small shorts made her bottom look.

After brushing her teeth she came back to the living room heading for her bag and pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and gray sleeveless shirt dress.

"You showed him your tattoo yet?" Colt asked as she shimmied into the skinny jeans.

"Nope. Not yet. Wonder what he'll do?" she asked pulling the dress over her head.

"I don't know but I'd love to be a fly on the wall when he finds it." Colt laughed at the thought and patted her on the shoulder. She looked at him and held his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here." Her blue eyes looked up at him and he had second thoughts about leaving.

"I'd do anything for you and you know it." He leaned down and hugged her and she grabbed him around the neck and gave him a noogie. Colt chuckled and stood up rubbing his head.

"Be safe OK? I expect calls at least twice a day and a call upon arrival." She seemed uncomfortable but he knew that she was nervous about a lot of things only one of them being the fact that Colt would be gone for a few days. He rubbed her back and she smiled weakly at him.

"You sound like your mother." He teased and she narrowed her eyes at him. "OK, OK, I promise to call. Now it's my turn: if anything funny happens or you need anything you call me."

"You bet." she smiled this time it was a little more genuine.

There was a knock at the door and Colt smiled at her and nodded for her to get the door. She rolled her eyes and got up going to the door. She already knew who it was. Her heart raced as she opened the door.

Tommy stood at the door wearing his dark jeans and a dark gray t-shirt, his leather jacket looking softer than ever. He had a duffel bag over his shoulder and the nervousness that she could sense on him made her smile.

"Hey." he said with a little smile.

"Hi." she grinned slyly stepping to the side to let him come in. Colt came up and gave him an appropriate man hug not exceeding two pats on the back. Tommy dropped his bag next to Colt's and both of them could see that Colt was uncomfortable with leaving but she knew he trusted Tommy.

Ren went to the kitchen and made them all a cup of coffee. Making two cups black and hers with no sugar but plenty of cream. The two guys were talking seriously and quietly when she came back and offered them an cup. She knew they must have been talking about her because they fell silent when she got close.

"Don't stop talking about me just because I'm in the room." She teased and both men looked like they had been busted, Tommy scratched the back of his head and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Well I should be going." Colt muttered pulling on his jacket and picking up his bags. "I got a bitch of a drive in front of me. Tommy, there is some bomb ass stew in the fridge that Ren made last night. Help yourself. Or make the little lady cook. She needs the practice." Ren smacked the smug look off his face before giving him a tight hug. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground making her squeal. He looked up at her as he held her with one arm. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do." he teased setting her down with a pat on the bottom.

He slung his garment bag over his shoulder and Ren hugged him again kissing him on the side of his bald head and he gave Tommy a nod before slipping out the door and they were left alone. Silence stretched between them for a moment and Ren blushed as she realized Tommy was looking at the red glass bong on the table.

"Uh, Colt wanted to celebrate last night. We got stoned and vegged out on the couch all night watching stoner movies until we fell asleep." She explained with a embarrassed smile he blue eyes cast down at the floor.

Tommy laughed softly and rubbed his face. "I didn't take you for a stoner."

"I'm not anymore. We used to smoke up all the time. But I think I'm getting to old for it now. Occasionally it's fun but if I'm going to do drugs I tend to like more mind expanding substances." She said with a grin as he slowly walked over to her and wrapped a arm around her waist. He pressed his lips to hers in a short but burning kiss that left her wanting more.

"I've got something for you." He whispered in her ear and his breath ghosting over her ear and neck and she shivered feeling warmth building in her core.

"Oh?" she brushed her lips against his cheek, his hand on her waist slowly slipping away as he moved back towards his bag. He grinned at her as he pulled out a six pack of Dr. pepper and a bag of Dr. pepper flavored candies.

She let out a happy squeal and jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs around him in a full body hug. Tommy chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her to keep her from falling. "Oh my god! Where did you find these? Candies? I didn't know they made candy!" She said excitedly in between kisses that she was dropping all over the side of his face. She stopped long enough to pull a can free and crack it open taking a greedy drink. "Damn that's good! Oh sweet crack, how I've missed you!" Tommy shook his head not hiding his amusement as he sat her down carefully.

"The store down the road from my pops house carries them. When I went to see him I stopped in and knew if I left these there you'd kill me."

"Damn right." she muttered taking the rest of the six pack from him and putting it in the fridge while quickly finishing the can she had and stifling a burp but it still came out louder than she expected and she blushed excusing herself.

"Nice." He teased pulling her back to him.

"Thank you." She said seriously. "It's like a taste of home in a can." she reached up and ran her thumbs along his jaw feeling a slight stubble, and slowly stroking the soft skin behind his ears. He sighed softly as he nuzzled her neck his hand on her waist working lower to give her bottom a gentle squeeze. She felt a buzz of excitement at his closeness and her body was already responding to him, a aroused blush spreading across her high cheekbones. When he brushed his lips against the tender skin of her neck she broke out in goosebumps.

She rubbed her cheek against his and she could smell his shampoo. She snaked her hands under his jacket and spread her small hands across his chest, feeling the hard muscles under the softly warn shirt. She pushed her hands up and over his shoulders pushing the jacket off his broad shoulder. He let the jacket slip from one arm before wrapping it around her and letting it slip off the other arm. His lips found hers and he let out a low growl running his hands over her thighs, the heat from his large hands seeping through the thin fabric of her jeans. She made a broken moan as his lips parted hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth tasting her. Heat shot from where his hands touched her straight to her groin making her weak in the knees. It had been so long sense she had been touched like this and she was almost embarrassed at how her body was responding.

His hands worked around her bottom and he lifted her up again and she wrapped her arms and legs around him again. She rested her forehead against his and their breath mingled for a moment. Her breath was shaky and his was deep and slow. He grinned at her his eyes met hers in a blazing look. There was so much displayed in his eyes and it made her breath catch. He shifted his grip and started carrying her to Colt's room. Excitement rushed through her body and she was sure she was trembling.

He kneeled down and gently laid her back on the cool sheets teasing her lips with a few quick kisses and nips. She shivered as his hands moved from her hips and up her sides coming to grasp her breasts. She whimpered softly as his large hands covered her breasts in warmth his fingers tracing over her nipples that were already straining against the satin of her bra. She kissed his forehead and tangled her fingers in the back of his shirt.

Tommy chuckled and sat back on his heels between her spread thighs and pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes traveled his body hungrily and she traced his tattoos with her fingers. She had seen them peaking out from under his shirts but she didn't realize there were so many. She smiled when her finger tips grazed the tattoo on his stomach and the muscles under the skin jumped. Pushing herself up she ran her lips and tongue over the serial number on his collar bone and she moaned at the clean and salty taste of his skin. She felt him take a shaky breath and his heart pounded in her ears. She purred as she explored his chest, curling her fingers and grazing her nails along his sides. She felt his fingers working her dress up and she lifted her arms letting him pull the pale gray fabric over her head and watched as he tossed it over his shoulder, never taking his eyes from her. She leaned back on her elbows looking at his through hooded eyes her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

He ran his fight calloused hands over her stomach his intense eyes watching her squirm under his touch. He leaned in pressing their bodies together and brushed his lips over the swell of each breast. She gasped as a jolt of pleasure went through her body and she whispered his name as his lips grasped over her nipple through the thin satin. She shivered and her fingers clenched his arms as he took a satin covered peak between his lips wetting the cool fabric with his tongue. She threw her head back as he moved to give the other side the same treatment the cool air seeping through the wet fabric causing her nipples to turn into even harder pebbles.

He ran his hands up her back unhooking her bra before gently pushing her on her back and removing the barrier. She grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him down to her, the coarse hair on his chest tickling her as he pressed against her, supporting himself on his elbows. His lips took hers with a little more force and he settled his hips against hers and she felt the heat of his erection through the layers of their cloths. She let out a soft sound against his lips as she pressed herself against him impatiently winning her a low groan deep in his chest, his hips thrusting automatically against hers.

"Your going to drive me crazy Tommy.." She whispered as he nipped at her neck where he'd left his mark on her and she felt a chuckle vibrate in he chest.

"I've finally got you to myself and I'm going to take my time. I can wait all day if I need to." She shivered as a flush creeping across her chest and up her neck. And he gave her a look that told her two things: 1. She was going to be screaming his name sooner or later, and 2. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right. No matter how much either of them wanted to rush things. He kissed his way down her chest licking the underside of each breast tasting the saltiness of her skin before running his tongue around one stiff nipple.

Ren let out a broken cry as he pulled at one stiff peak with his teeth before running his tongue across it. He shifted until he was straddling her waist and took her breasts in his hands pushing them together, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He gave a noise of approval and Ren gave him a shy look biting her lip. "I'm glad you approved." She whispered rubbing her thighs together trying desperately to ease a little of the ache building between her thighs. She had a feeling this was going to be pure torture but she was going to love every moment.

He left a trail of wet kisses down her stomach stopping for a moment to slide his tongue in the indention of her belly button, nipping at the soft flesh about the waist of her jeans. She made a low noise shifting restlessly as he worked the button pulling the zipper down with his teeth. She had to look away then the image was far too hot for her overactive brain and she lifted her hips so he could pull the tight jeans down her legs in one smooth motion before tossing them away to be forgotten in a random corner of the room.

"Roll over." She heard him whisper, his voice low and husky. It took her muddled mind a moment to register the request but soon she was slowly rolling over, her heart racing and her body throbbing with want. The thought of pouncing on him and having her way with him crossed her mind but she pushed it aside wanting to show him that she trusted him. The childish side wanting to prove that she had as much self control as he did, though she was starting to doubt that.

His hands worked over her back, sending shivers down her spine and she bit her fingers trying to control the hormones rushing through her. He brushed her long hair over her shoulder and she felt his lips on the base of her neck. She let out a small pleased noise wriggling her bottom against him. She could feel the smirk on his lips as they trailed down her spine, her back arching on it's own accord. Ren let out a shocked moan as his teeth nipped at the globe of rear.

Tommy was painfully hard but he refused to let his control slip. He was enjoying having the little pixie at his mercy far too much to give in just yet. He let his fingers ghost over up her thighs hooking in the waist of the red fabric. He could hear her ragged breathing as he pulled them down her thighs, taking note of the moisture that had already soaked the think fabric before sending them over his shoulder with a flick of his wrist. She was visibly shaking now, her skin a lovely pink shade and slightly shiny with a this sheen of sweat.

Ren heard him chuckle and realized he was enjoying driving her mad and she felt it was time to speed things up a bit but before she could throw her trump card on the table she felt his fingers move teasingly over her wetness and she forgot what she was thinking letting out a pained moan rubbing herself against his devilish fingers shamelessly.

"Good things come to those who are patient Ren." He teased and she wanted to hit him. Or rape him. Either would work for her at the moment. But she didn't really want him to stop. She'd never had someone take so much time to discover every inch of her and she felt a warm swell in her chest.

She looked over her shoulder at him when he withdrew his hand from her and decided now was a nice time for that trump card she forgot about. "Tommy, you know I have a tattoo?" She moved a brave hand up his thigh to grip his length through his jeans and she was a surprised at his size. He delighted her with a low groan and thrust against her hand as it pressed along him.

"Tattoo? Where?" He raised an eyebrow looking her over.

She giggled and wriggled a little until he gave her enough room to roll back over to her back. She shyly covered her lower parts with her hand and gave him a sly smile. Curiosity crossed his face as he looked over her front and still not seeing any tattoo. Finally he put two and two together and pulled her hand away exposing a bold black shape on her shaved mound.

"Cthulhu?" He asked looking up at her with an amused look before lowering his head to kiss the 'devourer of man' . "This has Colt written all over it." He lowered his lips again and she made a broken noise lifter her hips against him.

"It does but if you don't fucking stop teasing me I'll never tell you the story." Her voice shook and he chuckled at her as he pushed her thighs apart burring his tongue in her cleft. She released a few four letter expletives and tangled her fingers in his hair holding him in place as his tongue started a relentless rhythm on her. Her toes curled in the sheets and her chest heaved with each shaky breath. She didn't know if he was just that good or if the teasing made her super sensitive but she was getting close and she wasn't letting him stop now.

She ground herself against his lips and tongue and she heard herself begging him for release in a voice that she's sure she'd be embarrassed by later. Her legs began to shake violently and his stubble was tickling the tender skin of her inner thighs. It was all too much for her when he slipped two fingers inside her thrusting them quickly in her tight walls. He used his other hand to control her hips and she was coming undone stars sparking in her vision as the first wave of pleasure crashed over her drawing a strangled moan out of her lips as her entire body tensed and she shook all over panting his name her hips lifting off the bed helplessly as she rode the waves shamelessly.

She whimpered weakly as she sagged back to the bed tears prickling her eyes. She watched as he crawled over her like a wild predator stalking it's prey his eyes burning into hers. Her fingers pulled frantically at the button on his jeans as he gave her a bruising kiss moaning into her mouth as she worked the zipper down her hand slipping inside to give him a firm stroke.

'He's so big!' she thought as she bit his bottom lip growling like an animal as she pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips. "Please Tommy.." She whimpered grabbing his muscular ass pulling him against her.

He felt his self control slipping now and he kicked off the rest of his clothing reveling in the feel of her against him. He watched her as she fumbled in the drawer of the bed side table as she dug blindly before pulling out a condom that he quickly took from her and tore open with his teeth. He sat back on his heels and she was in awe of him. She traced his thick member with her fingers, stroking the vein on the underside with her thumbs. He reluctantly pushed her hands away as he rolled the condom down his length. He pulled her hips into his lap positioning himself at her entrance and he could hear her let out a shaky moan as she pushed her hair out of her face watching him closely. He caught her eyes as he slowly pushed into her and he growled at her tightness. Her brows furrowed as a pained look crossed her face, even with her being so wet and slightly relaxed from her orgasm it still hurt as he worked his way in.

"Jesus.."He breathed resting his head on her shoulder. A shutter went through her body as he settled to the hilt. They both took a shaky breath and he kissed her trying to give her body time to adjust to his invasion. "Am I hurting you?" he whispered.

She shook her head quickly, words not coming to her then. He gave a small experimental thrust and she gasped her cheeks growing a deep flush. She rolled her hips in invitation and he gave a low curse as he pulled out a little further before thrusting back a little more forcefully. Her nails were digging little crescent moons in his shoulder as she let out a straggled cry. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her feet against his bottom pushing him in deeper but still he hesitates.

She took his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Tommy your not hurting me. But if you don't fucking move now I will hurt you." Her eyes were deep pools over blue as he watched her for a moment before crashing his lips against hers, teeth clashing, as the roughly battled for dominance. He growled deep in his chest thrusting into her more aggressively.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, it had been far to long for him, but he was determined to bring her off again. He worked his hand between their bodies and began brushing his thumb over her clit. Moments later he heard Ren's shaky voice whispering his name and he could feel her body tightening impossibly around him causing him to release a low groan. She couldn't breath as the waves hit her, her body shaking against him as her orgasm blotted out everything but him. When she finally came back to earth she was gasping for air. And he was coming too, thrusting harder into her as she still shivered around him, his harsh cry echoing in the small room.

They collapsed together, their sweat sheened bodies sticking together slightly as they both fought to catch their breath. Before his weight because too much for her he slipped out of her rolling to her side and disposing of the condom before wrapping and arm around her waist, pulling her close. Leaning in he kissed her swollen lips, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks wiping away the tears that had fought their way free.

"That was fucking amazing.." she whispered nuzzling her cheek against his, enjoying the prickle of his stubble.

Tommy chuckled giving her neck a gentle nip. "It's all Cthulhu's fault. I think that might be one of the hottest yet cleverest tattoos I've ever seen." She laughed at that tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Your not going to make me go to the gym after all that are you? I'm not entirely sure I can walk right now."

"If you tell me the tattoo story I'll think about giving you the night off." He gave her a coy wink. "Besides, I think you've had quite a work out already."

Ren snorted and laid her head on his chest. "I think I'm gonna keep you." She whispered.

"Who says I'm going to let you go now that I've got you?" He hissed her gently and pulled the sheets over them. "Now tell me about that tattoo.."

"Well," Ren started settling more comfortably. "It was a dare. A drunken dare. Colt and I had been out at a Skinny Puppy concert. It was a winter night I remember because I was freezing and the damn thing stung the whole was home. He came up with the idea and said he'd pay for it if I got it. So I did. It will always remind me of our friendship, as dysfunctional as it is. But now I've an even better memory to attack to it."

"Am I the first person to see it?" He asked feeling suddenly sleepy.

"Yep. Your the first person to get in my pants in two years." She teased.

"Humm good for me." Both of them fell silent as they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok we got a little more smut here (couldn't resist!) But after this chapter shit's hitting the fan so enjoy a little heart to heart moment here! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Ya'll make me feel so special and make me want to get this out faster! I have this story finally completed in my paper version and we have about 13 chaps and a epi so I really hope you guys are enjoying it!

Chapter 10

Tommy woke an hour or so later and glanced down at Ren who was breathing evenly, her head on his chest and her arms around him. After a moment he realized what had woke him when the sound of punk music filtered from the other room. Some song from that ramones guys.. blitzkrieg something..it took him a few more seconds to realize it was Ren's phone.

"Ren," he whispered against her ear. "Your phone.." She groaned blinking up and him and smiled.

"Huh?" she muttered drawing her brows together as she started to hear the noise.

"Your phone is ringing. It's probably Colt."

She cured crawling off the end of the bed. He watched her walk on shaky legs and admired her backside as she turned the corner. After a few moments he got to enjoy the view from the front as she came back to the bed room. Her tattoo standing out against pale skin. She met his eyes and crawled on the bed, coming up to straddle his hips. With a smile she swiped a finger across her phone to return the call.

"Hey sorry. I was taking a nap." She winked at Tommy "You made it in one piece I assume." Tommy could hear Colt chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Tommy's good. He gave me a good workout earlier." She leaned down and kissed him holding the phone away as the parted with a wet sound.

"Mmhmm. He made sure to push me hard." she muttered against Tommy's lips, running her free hand down his chest. "I need to go Colt. I think Tommy has more plans for me. Call me later and be safe." She hung up the phone and dropped it off the side of the bed and pressed her lips to his again running her tongue over his lips. She giggled as he ran his hands over her hips gently brushing over tiny red marks apologetically.

"Don't worry. In the words of Lady GaGa 'when it comes to love if it's not rough it isn't fun'." She rolled her hips suggestively feeling him growing hard under her bottom. She traced kisses over his jaw licking the shell of his ear. He growled as she sucked on his neck, biting firmly rolling her tongue over the reddened area before moving further down body kissing and nipping down his chest. She chuckled running her fingers over his length, blocked only by a the sheet.

"There is something I've been itching to do for a while now.." she teased biting her lip and giving him a lustful look. He raised and eyebrow as she pulled the sheets away and took him in her hands stroking firmly, loving the little rush of control she felt as she watched his face. His eyes watched her closely and he let out a shaky breath as she brushed her lips against the the swollen tip. She shot hi, a hungry look as she ran her tongue from base to tip relishing in the slightly salty taste that was very much him. He made a low sound as he brushed her hair out of her face and she smiled before closing her lips around him, swirling her tongue against the underside of his length and around the tip before taking more of him in her mouth and sucking firmly, using her hand to stroke the rest of him. He groaned gripping her hair encouraging her and she moved her lips faster. She let out a small moan as she took him to the back of her throat the low sound causing a delightful vibration to filter through his body and he let his head fall back. He made another low sound as he gently thrust into her mouth when she hollowed her cheeks sucking more firmly becoming more confident after his reaction.

She let go a small whimper and pouted as he pulled her away from him bring her lips to his in a crushing kiss that whipped the pout right off her face. She tucked her knees on either side of his waist shifting until she felt his heat against her and giving him a playful wriggle before grinding her hips against him. He lifted his hips meeting hers as she slide her wetness up and down his length and he let out a low curse as he moved his hands to her hips to guide her. She shuttered with each stroke stimulating her clit against him. She picked up her pace as a bright flush went across her chest and neck. He reached up with one hand to pitching one hard nipple before rolling it in between his rough fingers. She whimpered has she reached in the bedside pulling out a condom. She opened it and scooted down his thighs, he watched her intently as she rolled the condom down his length with shaking fingers. She met his eyes and he watched her as positioned herself before slowly lowering herself on his swollen member.

When she was settled she let out a pained moan, still sore from earlier, feeling more filled than she ever had before. After a moment he chuckled and bucked his hips under her causing her to gasp and roll her hips against him. She lifted her hips slightly before lowering herself again grinding into his hips. She found a rhythm and she became more confident as she rode him. He guided her hips meet her thrust with his own before pulling her closer to take a dark nipple between his teeth. She gripped his hips with her thighs thrusting against him moaning as she threw her head back.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he sat up and shifted his knees under him, lifting her to wear her toes were all that pressed into the mattress. She wrapped her arms around his neck claiming his lips as his free hand worked it's way between their bodies to rub against her clit and she broke the kiss with a growl her hips working harder against his heat spreading through her body making her shiver. She began moving erratically racing towards her climax her nails scratching over his shoulders and she lowered her head biting him on those amazing traps.

He sucked on her neck and felt the vibration in her throat as she let out a harsh cry her walls clenching around him as her orgasm swept over her, the movement of her hips becoming jerky as Tommy tightened his arm around her waist letting out a small growl. Before her spasms stopped he let her drop on her back and roughly yanked her hips in lap, thrusting forcefully into her, dragging out her climax as long as he could.

Both of them were still over sensitive from the earlier round and he felt his own orgasm building in his lower belly but he fought it back wanting to bring her off once more. He changed the angle of his thrusts making sure that he hit her sweet spot at the apex of every thrust. Her cries grew louder and she stretched her arms above her head holding on the the foot board as she pushed back against him, arching her back so that only her shoulders against the mattress.

Tommy whispered her name between thrusts picking up his pace the heat in his loins becoming unbearable. She made a straggled cry as she felt him coming. He pounded into her and she feel over the edge again and he buried himself deep with in her letting out a deep growl. She shook under him trying to get her breathing under control and he rested his forehead against hers supporting himself on his elbows on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his thick shoulders stroking his back as she shuttered in the aftermath.

"Hungry?" she asked kissing him softly.

He Nodded and reluctantly let her out from under him when she made a move to get up. She whimpered a little at the loss of his heat but she continued to untangle her legs from around him, giggling when he wouldn't give her quite enough room to easily get free. After almost falling off the bed she got her legs free and leaned over to kiss him again before finding her panties and slipping them up her legs. She made a show of grabbing his shirt and pulling it over her head, looking over her shoulder at him as he sprawled on the bed looking good enough to eat. She couldn't resist coming back over and leaning over the mattress to claim his lips again before leaving him to collect himself.

She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out the stew pot and sat it on the stove, kicking up the gas flame, letting it heat up. She went to the living room and dug through Colt's CDs and pulled out a dusty copy of Daft Punk "Human After All" and remembered getting it for Colt years ago. She slipped it in the player and turned the volume down a bit in case Tommy wanted to snooze for a minute. Sighing she hit random on the tracks and "Make Love" started to play and she smiled swaying to the smooth beat.

She went back to the kitchen, stirring the stew realizing that for the first time in weeks she felt completely relaxed. Maybe she was just paranoid and in a bad need of mind blowing orgasms. Those helped she was sure of it. She swayed her hips and tapped her foot to the beat as she stirred the pot attentively not wanting anything to burn. He tummy rumbled impatiently as she rubbed her hand over it feeling the well loved fabric of Tommy's against her skin. His smell clung to it and she vowed that she'd find a way to steal it from him and never give it back. She glanced out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark and she decided that time was moving too damn fast. Going in the fridge she reached for a beer and stretched her back hearing a few joints crackle and pop. She started when she felt a large warm hand cover her backside and she nearly dropped the beer in her hand.

"Jesus Tommy! You scared the shit out of me!" She cried turning to see Tommy clad in a comfortable looking pair of flannel pants. He chuckled at her leaning against the bar looking incredibly sexy in that disheveled "well bedded" kind of way. "Beer?" She asked offering the bottle in her hand to him and he took it twisting the top off. She grabbed another for herself before checking the pot again to find it bubbling softly. She felt his eyes roaming over her and she tried to fight the blush she knew was spreading on her cheeks. Acting like she didn't notice him watching her, she reached in the cabinet, feeling the shirt ride up her bottom as she pulled down two bowls. She spooned them both a good sized bowl of stew and dug out some spoons, offering him a bowl with a grin.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked moving past him to settle on the couch. "I'll let you pick." He grinned down at her as he walked by to inspect the large DVD rack taking a bite absently. He made a approving noise and nodded his head taking another bite.

"Stew is awesome." He stated over is shoulder as he thumbed threw a few more DVDs. "You like horror movies?"

"As long as it's not by Rob Zombie. That man should never be allowed to butcher and more movies." Tommy Chuckled and holds up 'Freddy vs Jason'. "Ooo good one. I deem that more than acceptable." She sounded more than a little excited at his choice. He popped the DVD in cutting off Daft Punk in the middle of 'Television rules the nation' which made Ren make a ironic snort. She pulled her knees up and rested the warm bowl in between her knees as he settled next to her and fumbled around on the crowded coffee table for the remote.

They sat eating in comfortable silence that was only broken when Ren would mutter quotes from the movie in her best Freddy voice, wiggling her fingers in a very Freddy manner at Tommy. He watched her with amusement as she raised her arms and cheered when Jason killed the guy in the bed and heard her mutter "douche" under her breath. She finished her stew and offered to take his bowl to the kitchen and gave him a view as she bent over to dig out a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. When she returned she reached down and grabbed the bag of candy next to the couch. She thanked him again as he pulled her back on the couch and against his chest. He chuckled as she moaned cracking the can, taking a long swig.

"Damn that's good." She sighed taking another long swig and tried and failed to stifle a burp. "'Cuse me.." she mutter covering her mouth shyly. Tommy chuckled and shifted a leg behind her settling her closer between his legs and she pulled a throw off the back of the couch throwing it over their legs.

Ren cheered and did a little dance when Freddy made an appearance and Tommy shook his head with a grin. "Someone is a Fred Head. That's what they call it right?"

"Oh yeah. I like Jason too. I own all the nightmare on Elm Street movies and the Friday the 13th movies. The two pride and joys of my collection though is my Freddy glove that I made myself, and the picture I got of me grinding between Robert Englund and Kane Hodder at some after party in New York. I think it was a midnight double feature or something. I was drunk. And it was EPIC." She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes as she tore open the candy popping one in her mouth.

"Who?" Tommy asked looking a little confused. "Wait.. you _made_ a glove?"

"Yes. I made a glove. I had to... my hands are small and I wanted to make one that I could switch hands with if I couldn't get the hang of it on my right hand. It has real blades too. Robert is the guy that always plays Freddy and Kane is the guy that plaid Jason in Friday the 13th 7-10. Though that's not Kane sadly." she said pointing to the screen. She shot him a look that could melt ice at 1000 paces and bit her lip. "I need to get my glove so I can cut your cloths off sometime." She wiggled a brow at him. He made an approving sound and kissed he on the back of the neck.

-A-

"Your joking right?" Tommy asked looking at Ren like she was a mad woman.

"No I'm not! Just name an actor and I can trace them back to Star Trek in 6 separations or less." They were both working on their 5th beers and Ren was feeling buzzed enough to pull out "Six Degrees of Star Trek".

"Ok.. Bruce Willis." Tommy offered narrowing his eyes at her.

"Bruce Willis is in the Expendables with Jason Statham who stared in Crank High Voltage with John De Lanice who plaid Q on Star Trek TNG." She was sucking on another candy, rolling it around in her mouth and Tommy was more than a little distracted by it.

"Wow OK. Gerard Butler."

"Easy. He's in RocknRolla with Tom Hardy who plaid the bad guy Shizon in the TNG movie Nemesis." He gave her an impressed look and tried to think of another.

"Natalie Portman."

"She's in Star wars with Ewen Mcgreggor, who was in Trainspotting with Ewen Brimmer, who was in Snatch with Jason Statham, who was in Crank 2 with John De Lanice, who was Q on TNG." She rattled off the information with a cocky grin.

"How do you know all this crap?" He asked more than a little impressed.

"I'm good at recognizing faces. And I know ever TNG episode by heart."

"A Fred Head and a Trekkie? Nerd." He teased tickling her side delighting in her squeal.

"And damn proud." she sipped her beer and looked up at him. "So you ever going to tell me about yourself? I mean hell, you've been inside me. I think I deserve to know a little more about you than just a few details from the last few months."

Tommy looked uncomfortable and his eyes pleaded with her to drop the subject but Ren wasn't swayed. "OK. But I want to know about your father first."

"What is this? Black mail? I have to to tell you about my fucked up past and you'll do the same?" She shot him a look and he gave her a look that told her that he wanted to talk about it but needed the door opened. "Right. I need another beer for this. Or something stronger.." She stood and headed for the kitchen digging around a bit, his shirt swallowed her hanging around the top of her thighs, the neck nearly hanging off her shoulder. 'She can keep the shirt. It's worth it as long as I get to see her wear it.' He thought watching as she dug in the freezer.

"Where to start?" She sighed walking back to the couch with a serious look on her face and a serious looking bottle of vodka. She settled back between his legs and curled up with the bottle before opening it and taking a rather large swig cringing at the taste. "My dad wanted to be a good man, I'd like to think that anyways. Growing up he left when I was young and made a reappearance when I was around 8 and he and my mother got back together. I wanted his approval so badly... I thought if I could be exactly what he wanted maybe he wouldn't leave again. But I was never good enough, smart enough, or pretty enough." Ren started when Tommy wrapped a knowing arm around her shoulder pulling her more firmly against his chest. "He was a drinker, and looking back I think he took his own feeling of inadequacy out on me but back then all I knew was 'I was worthless'." She quoted in the air. "When I was 14 I started running with the wrong crowd, doing everything I could to piss my father off. And boy did it work. I'd get home at 4 am on a school night and be greeted with fists and belts. Eventually I tried to straighten myself out thinking maybe he'd love me more if I would just do better. It was a vicious cycle. I'd want to be everything he wanted from me and then I'd say 'fuck it' and rebel. One night, after a particularly rough night I ran away. I ran to someone I thought was a friend. But before the end of the night I was dropped on the sidewalk, bleeding, drugged out, and.." She cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably. "I had been raped. When the police found me and called my family, my mom was out of town so my dad came to pick me up from the hospital. He took me home got drunk and put me back in the hospital the next day. I hated him then. I hate him now. He told me I was nothing but a druggie whore and that I deserved what happened to me." She paused, taking a gulp out of the bottle, her fingers clutching it with a white knuckled grip. "When my mom got back she flipped. She divorced him and terminated his rights. He was put in jail and apparently screwed up in there too and a guy killed him after a year. She fought with the cops to get the guy that raped me but he was a minor and they really didn't do much. That's when she became so overly protective and worried about me. It took me years to get over all the shit that man put me through. I still have a lot of anger obviously. I've honestly only been with 3.. now 4 men and one was Colt." She smiled weakly at him as he kissed the top of her head, he could feel a twist in his chest and it made him uncomfortable.

"You and Colt eh?" He asked lightening the mood a bit.

She shrugged, taking another drink, she shot Tommy a glare when he reached out and took the bottle from her. "Colt's a good guy. I quickly found out that he was kinda like a surrogate dad to me... and I'm sure you can understand why that would make me uncomfortable sleeping with him. Thank god he understood.. I still fill horrible about it though."

"Why choose me?" he asked quietly.

"Because I see a lot of myself in you. We're both broken. Trying to put ourselves back together. We both know we can't fix the other but maybe, just maybe we can smooth over some of the cracks and make the other a little stronger." He voice was just above a whisper and she turned kissing him softly. He moved then sliding out from behind her and scooping her up in his arms. He carried her towards the bedroom and set her down. She watched him closely wondering if he was going to keep up his end of the deal. When he settled next to her and wrapped his arms around her she felt a slight tremble in his body and she few a swell in her chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and told her everything. She tangled her fingers in his and listened silently hoping he didn't see the tears that streaked down her face.

When she was asleep he stayed awake for a while just watching her and wiping away the wetness on her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than normal but hey! I pumped two out in one day! Officer Garing finally makes his appearance here and I hope this all turned out ok. This is the third version of the fight and I hope you guys enjoy it! reviews are lovely lovely candy and I love you guys forever for them!

Chapter 11

Tommy woke first and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 7:15am. He glanced down at Ren who was soundly asleep next to him. He knew he needed to get up an go for his morning run but he wasn't quite ready to leave the warm woman who was so neatly fitted next to him. He rand his hand over her hip and up under his shirt that she was wearing brushing his fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach. She made a small noise in her sleep and he laid a soft kiss against her neck. He had a plan of how to give her a wonderful wake up call.

-A-

Ren became aware slowly feeling soft lips against her throat and her pulse quickened as the hand on her stomach eased it's way into her panties. She shivered as his fingers explored her and she ran her fingers up his arm finally opening her eyes to meet his. He leaded down and pressed his lips to hers and she sighed softly running her fingers through his slightly mussed hair. His calloused fingers finding her clit flicking it quickly. Her hips lifted a little and she gasped against his lips. When she made a move for the waist of his pants he scooted away shaking his head slightly and she whimpered returning her hand to grip the arm that was across her body.

She tried to relax feeling heat building in her belly as his fingers picked up their pace causing her legs to tremble slightly. Moments later she was crying out against his neck as she road out her orgasm her nails digging into his arm. She whimpered slightly as he removed his fingers from her, trailing them across her stomach leaving a warm trail of her own wetness.

"Good morning to you too." She said smiling up at him before pulling him down for a kiss.

He chuckled getting up from the bed digging in his bag. "Good morning. Get up. We have a run to do."

"It's early!" She groaned looking at the clock. She yelped when he playfully smacked her bottom. She defiantly threw the blankets over her head and snuggled into the pillows. When she felt cool air on her feet followed by fingers tickling her toes she squealed and relented throwing her legs over the side of the bed, getting her feet to a tickling safe zone quickly.

Ren rummaged around until she found some clean yoga pants and a oversized t-shirt. She stretched her arms above her head, hearing her back pop and crackle, and she quickly changed and tried to tame her horrible bed head. Heading out the door she grabbed her hoodie and zipped it up to fight off the morning chill. She gave Tommy a tired smile as the stretched on the front stairs. He just shook his head at her and gave her a playfully mocking grin.

-A-

An hour later Ren collapsed on the front steps trying to catch her breath. Tommy gave her a smug smile and she really wanted to smack it off his face.

"Fuck you. I kept up didn't I?" she spat in between gasping breaths

"You did. I'll give you that." He chuckled rolling his shoulder. The cool air making the old injury ache. "Let's go get a shower." He gave her a suggestive look and she blushed nodding a little too quickly. She stood and pulled her keys out of her pocket and walked up the stairs.

"What's this?" Tommy asked picking up a large manilla envelope that was sitting in front of the door.

"Not a clue." She said taking it from him and giving it a good look over. It had no addresses or stamps and she could feel sturdy paper inside. "Maybe something for Colt. I'll check it out later."

She opened the door and pulled him in by the collar tossing the envelope on the couch turning her attention to undressing Tommy and herself as the stumbled down the hall to the bathroom.

-A-

"I've got to go. My shift at the gym starts in half an hour." Tommy stated brushing Ren's damp hair out of her face looking like he really didn't want to leave the bed that they were sprawled on but they both knew he had to.

"OK. I'm gonna take a nap and then I'll be up there for you to torture." Ren muttered snuggling down in the pillows for a moment.

"Sure. If you need anything call me." he said looking at her seriously.

"I will. I promise." She wiggled out of the blankets and watched him as he got dressed. She followed him to the door, still naked and slightly damp.

Tommy leaned in and gave her a burning kiss before slipping the shirt she had claimed over her head. "So you don't forget me while I'm gone." He joked mussing her damp hair. She blushed a little and kissed him again before letting him out the door and watching him walk down the stairs.

Ren sighed and shut the door looking around the apartment that seemed so empty now. She went to her bag and pulled out a fresh pair of panties before sitting on the couch and checking her phone. Colt hadn't called yet and she debated on calling him not wanting to intrude on a meeting or something.

Glancing over she picked up the envelope she had tossed earlier and sat her phone on her lap while she opened it. Inside where several photos and she felt fear knot in her gut as she flipped through them seeing images of Colt's apartment, pictures of her in front of the gym, there was even a picture of her and Tommy in a compromising position on the front stairs of the apartment. She dropped the pictures like they were on fire and glanced around the apartment suddenly feeling like she wasn't alone. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

She yelped when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap and she picked it up with shaking hands. Colt's picture popped up and she quickly answered it but before she could say anything a strong hand clamped over her mouth and in that moment all she could do was scream.

-A-

Colt walked out of his meeting feeling tired but happy to have that one over with. He loosened his tie hating that he had to wear one. He pulled his phone out as he walked out of the tall glass covered building figuring he should check on the two bunnies and make sure they could stop screwing long enough to get Ren doing her training.

He dialed her number and after a few rings the line clicked on but there was only dead air.

"Ren?" he asked the open air. Just then he heard a faint noise followed by a muffled cry. He took off running, rage and panic flaring in his chest.

"Ren I'm coming!" He yelled knowing there wasn't much he could do but he told her anyways. He stared at his phone as the line went dead and his heart sank. He ran to his truck and dialed the number to the gym with shaky fingers. Fenroy answered and he was nearly yelling as he asked where Tommy was.

"What's going on Colt? You sound strange." Tommy's voice asked and Colt could hear worry in his voice.

"Tommy somethings going on with Ren. Go help her. I'll call the cops just go. NOW." He yelled in the phone as he cranked his truck up squealing his tires as he pulled out of the parking spot. He heard the link click dead and he immediately dialed 911.

"Yes I need a officer at 1546 south street. I believe someone is in my house."

-A-

Tommy stormed out of the gym at a full run leaving Fenroy with a baffled look. He was kicking himself for not dragging Ren along with him. It was only a few blocks to Colt's apartment but it seem to take forever. He thought back to a few days before when he noticed the person standing in the shadows watching them and he berated himself for not taking it more seriously and he hated himself for not protecting her the way he said he would. If something happened to her he'd find the person responsible and make them pay dearly. Rage that he hadn't felt in a long time coursed through his veins burning him with each heart beat.

-A-

Ren panicked and clawed at the hand over her face as she was pulled over the back of the couch. The air was knocked out of her lungs when her back hit the floor and she looked up into steely blue eyes and for a moment she thought that she was having a nightmare. When a hard fist met her cheek she knew she wasn't dreaming and fear, pain, and rage bubbled up inside her. He wasn't going to do this to her again. No one was.

She lashed out kicking blindly and landed a solid blow against his jaw causing him to stagger enough that she broke free of his grip and rolled away trying to find her feet. He dived for her, he shoulder smashing into her gut, slamming her against the wall and she felt the drywall crack under her. Pain blossomed across her back and she gasped for air. She pulled at the Garing's short cropped hair and she landed a few punched to the side of his head and to her horror he didn't even blink.

A strong arm gripped her midsection and she was thrown back at the couch, her arms and legs flailing as she felt the couch topple over and air left her lungs again with a painful huff. She groaned in pain as he advanced on her with a slightly unhinged look on his face. She willed her self to move and she was scooting herself across the floor.

'This can't happen. Not again..' She screamed in her head looking around for potential weapons. She tried to control the fear bubbling inside her and concentrated on the pain and rage she was feeling using it to give her strength to her watery limps.

"Did you think you could just sneak off and I wouldn't find you?" His deep voice boomed with rage in the small apartment as he approached her. She tried to crawl further away but found herself backed into a corner and when she looked up he was towering over her. A glint in his hand caught her eye and her heart stopped when she saw the shining blade he was holding. "You cost me my career you little bitch. Because of you they started snooping to closely to my secret. But don't worry. Once I kill you you little cunt I'll find somewhere else to set up shop." She clawed at his hand as he reached down and took a handful of her shirt. She could hear his words but she couldn't process them. All she could see was a 6 inch blade staring back at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the vodka bottle from the night before sitting next to the toppled couch and she quickly made a break for it, her fingers closing around the cool glass. In one quick motion she slammed the bottle against his head and to her surprise it didn't break. He stumbled away a streak of blood appearing down the side of his face.

Standing she swung the half filled bottle again hitting him on the other side of the head and then the bottle shattered. She could feel the sting of glass digging in her hand coated with alcohol but her heart jumped when the blade clattered to the ground. She dived for it and screamed when she was violently shoved to the floor strong hands closing around her neck shoving her head painfully into the floor.

She felt her air supply being cut off and she struggled desperately, clawing and hitting the man that was now straddling her hips, leaning his weight into his arms. She thought her neck might snap as the world started to gray out. She knew she was about to die. Blood was pounding in her ears and she tried to buck him off of her but she couldn't budge him. She felt her limps growing heavy and fighting became harder and harder. Terror was all she could feel when her arms quit responding and fell limp to her sides. She could hear his harsh breathing above her but all she could see was blackness. Just then she thought of Tommy and she felt tears sliding from her eyes.

She heard a crash next to her and suddenly she could breath, Garing's weight suddenly gone from her body. She gasped clutching her neck her vision coming back. She looked over to see Tommy, his face full of rage as he pounded his fists against Garing's face. He was growling and his knuckles quickly getting covered in blood.

Her heart raced as she looked over at the blade laying a few feet away. Struggling to get her body to respond she reached for it, eventually her fingers closing around the cool hilt. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself standing on shaky legs behind Tommy who had sat back on his heels cracking his neck, Garing under him spitting up teeth and blood not fighting anymore. His eyes met hers and quickly glanced at the blade she was clutching.

"Ren, listen to me, you don't want to do that." He stated trying to sound calm.

Her whole body was shaking as he slowly moved towards her raising his hands slightly. She wasn't sure what she was doing when she attempted to shove past Tommy, slashing the knife towards Garing who was gasping around mouthfuls of blood. She felt Tommy's arms lock around her and she was only able to land a shallow cut across the guys chest. She could hear Tommy yelling but she couldn't make out his words as she screamed struggling to get free rage returning to her mind telling her all she wanted in that moment was to watch that man die slowly and painfully.

Tommy's large hand closed around the wrist holding the knife and twisted it painfully causing her to drop the knife. The older injury there must have made her wrist weak because she felt pain spread up her arm and the unmistakable feeling of bones breaking brought a pained scream from her tortured throat. She cried helplessly then, feeling her body give up the ghost and collapse against Tommy's chest.

Gairing wasn't moving when her eyes landed on him, blood staining the carpet around his head, and she finally heard Tommy's words apologizing for hurting her and telling her that his life wasn't worth it. She could hear the blare of sirens getting closer. She sobbed like she had never sobbed before, harsh sounds of pain and pent up anger escaping her already scratchy throat. Tommy just held her as best as he could as she shook violently in his arms.

Moments later a uniformed officer burst through the already kicked in door, gun drawn, announcing his presence. Tommy laid the shaking woman down gently and slowly stood raising his bloody hands and started explaining to the officer what was happening.

Ren felt her world growing dark and she slipped in and out of consciousness. All she remembered was Tommy's worried face as other unfamiliar faces crowed around her and she was lifted onto a gurney and placed in the back of the ambulance. She smiled weakly at Tommy a tear falling from her eye as she let exhaustion take her again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok I'm on a roll! I blame it on my youtube play list. I've been listening to radiohead "high and dry" and and the perishers "nothing like you and I" if your curious for this chapters soundtrack ;) I may go back and write a little smut for the end of this chapter but I just couldn't come up with anything while writing the end. The next chapter is the end guys! ;_; Tell me what you think! love and cookies!

Chapter 12

Tommy sat in the police interrogation room staring at his bruised knuckles as he went over they story for a third time. He asked about Ren but they wouldn't tell him much more than she'd be brought in once she was released from the ER.

"Look she's been scared for weeks. She didn't go to the cops because he was a cop. She didn't think she could trust them." He offered when they asked why she hadn't contacted the police.

"Well we will get her side of this shortly. NYPD has been after this guy for weeks. She's lucky he didn't kill her."

Tommy nodded taking a drink from the coffee cup that was offered to him. He frowned looking down at the bloody spots on his shirt sleeve not sure if they were Ren's or Garing's. He almost hoped it was all Garing's but he knew Ren's hand had been bleeding badly when he came in. He couldn't help the swell of pride he felt knowing how well she defended herself. He defiantly admired her spirit. She had the soul of a warrior deep down.

His eyes caught movement in the tiny window in the door behind the two investigators he was no longer paying attention to. He saw a blank faced Ren being led by the arm wearing his shirt and a pair of hospital scrub pants there was a bruise coming up on her left cheekbone. She looked vacant and far off and he felt worry knot in his gut. There was a fresh air cast on her right wrist and his worry mingled with guilt knowing he had done that to her trying to protect her.

She didn't look up as she disappeared beyond the tiny window. "Can I talk to her?" he asked nodding towards the door.

"Not right now. Once she's given her statement she'll be released and you can take her home. She safe here." The shorter investigator rested a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder. "If we need anything else we'll call you. Your free to go."

The three of them stood and Tommy reluctantly shook their hands. They escorted him to the front lobby where a worried and disheveled Colt paced. When Colt noticed him he quickly approached him with worry plastered across his face.

"Is she OK?" He asked clasping Tommy's shoulders.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me talk to her." He answered truthfully. "She looked out of it when I saw them lead her by but I only caught a glimpse of her."

"She's in good hands gentlemen." one of the investigators cut in.

"When will I be able to get back in my apartment?" Colt asked.

"They should be finished processing the scene by Saturday." The other investigator answered and Colt nodded absently thanking them before the walked away.

"I've got to get back to Philly. I have a meeting in 7 hours." Colt sighed rubbing his eyes and absently scratching his goatee.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of her." Tommy said quietly patting his friend on the shoulder. Colt nodded pulling out his wallet handing Tommy a wad of bills.

"That's for a taxi and anything you guys need. Call me and let me know how she's doing."

Tommy nodded silently as Colt gave her a curt nod before heading out the door. Tommy settled into an uncomfortable unitarian chair. He accepted a cup of coffee from the friendly lady manning the front desk and waited for Ren.

-A-

Ren's mind was hazy and she absently wondered if it was from painkillers or lack of oxygen to her brain. She was lead to a small room barren and cold except for the metal table and chairs in the center. She glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room and shuttered at the thought of being watched. She shifted the air cast on her wrist and winced at the sharp pain when she tried to move it. Her left hand was taped up and she could feel the stitches pull and she flexed her fingers.

She took a seat in a cold metal chair pulling her legs up against her chest the scrubs from the hospital not helping to keep away the chill in the room. She was nervous but she knew the drill. She had spent enough time in police station to know what was coming. She accepted a steaming cup of coffee even though she had a hard time keeping a grip on it but she enjoyed the warmth spreading through her hands.

She answered their questions calmly, explaining the events from a few weeks ago in New York and the events leading up to finding a suspended NYPD officer bleeding and beaten on her friends floor. It seemed to take hours to answer all their questions and her voice was giving out and harsh by the time they were finished. She signed the statement they had written for her and helped her fill out the paperwork to press charges against Garing who was apparently in the CCU under constant guard. They assured her that he wasn't going anywhere and that she would be safe. She wanted to believe them but she was still scared. She wanted Tommy.

They finally informed her that she was being released into her friends custody and that she needed to inform them if she planned on leaving the state. She told them of her obligations to the gallery and that she would have to go back to New York but that she'd be back. They made a note of it taking down her phone number in case they needed more information.

"Can I go now?" She asked shivering. She was so tired all she wanted to do was snuggle up next to Tommy and sleep.

"Ms. Wright I think we have all we need. Thank you for your cooperation. You'll be notified when you need to appear in court." She nodded slowly getting to her feet her head spinning a little and she gripped the back of the chair waiting for the world to stop spinning. They held the door for her and she was led down the hall to the lobby where she was surprised to see Tommy asleep in one of the chairs. One of the investigators woke him and he stood quickly coming up to here.

"You OK?" he asked looking her over. She nodded weakly watching the investigators walk to the desk telling the friendly lady to call them a cab.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked her voice a harsh whisper.

"I'll take you to my place tonight. It's not much but it's somewhere to sleep." His voice was tired and he rubbed her shoulder feeling her shiver from the cold.

"Where is Colt? Is he OK?"

"He's fine. He had to go back to Philly for a meeting but he said to call him and let him know your OK."

Ren sat in a near by chair watching for a taxi outside while one of the investigators came back handing Tommy Ren's discharge papers and prescriptions from the ER. He thanked them and took a seat next to Ren and she laid her head on his shoulder letting her eyes fall shut for a moment.

After a short nap Tommy nudged her awake telling her that their cab was there. She stood slowly the aches of her body becoming more pronounced as the painkillers she had been given started to wear off. They climbed in the back seat and Ren watched as the sky started to brighten with morning light. She let herself lean against Tommy and her eyes drifted closed again.

When Ren awoke she was gently being carried up stairs in a old rundown looking building. She moved to have Tommy set her down but his arms tightened around her letting her know he wasn't letting her go. She relented and laid her cheek against his chest listing to the steady rhythm of his heart as she watched his face. He gave her a weak smile as he shifted her to open the door and carry her inside.

His apartment was small; a studio apartment with sparse furniture. There was a full size mattress set against the far wall, a beat up couch and and a old TV sitting on a worn out dresser. He sat her down on the beat up but surprisingly comfortable couch and walked over to the dresser pulling out a black t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants coming back to offer them to her. She took them with a quite thanks and she stood on shaky legs and headed to the bathroom he pointed the direction to. He gave her privacy and left her to change. She sat the cloths on the sink and pulled the bloody t-shirt over her head and shed the oversized scrubs.

She turned on the shower listening the pipes groan before the water sputtered out of the shower head. She slipped in trying to keep both hands as dry as possible and she let the warm water flowed over her. She gave up keeping her stitched up hand clean and used it to clean the blood off her body as she held the cast on her arm out of the water.

As the water turned tepid she shut it off and dried off with a nearby towel. She slipped the flannel pants on pulling the draw string tight to keep them from falling off her hips. She still had to cuff the legs so she wouldn't trip. She sighed slipping the shirt on, his sent mixing with fabric softener around her.

She emerged from the bathroom and the apartment was lit up with morning sun as she made her way to Tommy who was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and he appeared to be sleeping. He had changed as well now wearing a pair of gray sweats and a white wife beater. When she moved through the room he cracked and eye open and patted the bed next to him and she came over and laid next to him with a grateful smile.

He muttered something sleepily under his breath as he pulled the blankets around them and pulled her close. She felt a clench in her chest and tears stung her eyes. She tried to fight them but she felt them sliding down her cheeks. She took a shaky breath that turned into a broken sob. Tommy held her tight whispering soothing words to her and rocked her gently.

Ren broke down and started shaking with each sobbing breath. All the stress, fear, and pain she'd been through released all at once. She cried for what seemed forever and Tommy just let her let it all out. Eventually her sobs turned into miserable sniffles and Tommy kissed her temple brushing her damp hair out of her face.

"It's OK now. I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise." he whispered feeling her curl against him, fitting neatly to his side like she was made to fit there.

"I know. Thank you. For everything." She whispered laying her head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heart.

-A-

Ren opened her eyes and looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She reached over and felt cool sheets next to her and she sat up slowly looking around finding Tommy in the little kitchenette and he smiled when he noticed she was awake.

"Coffee?" He offered looking he over as she stretched, gasping from the pain in her back.

She nodded and slowly stood, walking slowly and stiffly to the bathroom. When she came out she walked to the kitchen and Tommy handed her a steaming cup of coffee made just the way she liked it with plenty of cream and a little sugar. She took a sip and smiled.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?" She asked trying to lift her self on the counter but not quite making it.

"Lucky guess?" he grinned at her coming over and lifting her up so she could sit on the counter. She turned him around and draped her arms around his shoulder, pressing her cheek to his back. He ran his fingers over her bandaged hand feeling a little guilty for admiring her in his cloths. He had to admit to himself that she looked adorable being swallowed in his larger cloths. He turned back to her and placed a gently kiss on the ring of bruises on her neck.

"How's the arm?" he asked.

"Hurt's like a bitch." She muttered taking another sip of coffee. Tommy looked guilty running his fingers over the cast.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"It's OK. It's my fault. I lost control of myself and you stopped me from doing something very very stupid and I'm grateful. Thank you." She said honestly brushing her nose against his. Tommy slowly slipped away from her and rummaged in the drawer next to her and pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to her.

"These are left over from my shoulder. They should help until we can get your prescriptions filled and get back into Colt's apartment."

She took the bottle gratefully and tried to open the child safe lid. After a few tries Tommy chuckled taking the bottle from he and opened it pouring two pills into her hand. She gave him a look telling him she didn't think it was all that funny but she popped he pills in her mouth and washed them down with her coffee.

"What time is it? Have you heard from Colt?" She asked looking out the window at the dim light.

"After six. And yes he called a few hours ago to check on you but I didn't want to wake you when you seemed to need a good sleep so badly. He said he'd be home tomorrow when he should be able to get back into his apartment." She nodded leaning over to pour herself some more coffee and Tommy handed her the creamer and sugar.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it but I have to get back to New York this week. I have to get those pieces for Mrs. Manning."

"We'll figure it out." He muttered rubbing her shoulder. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him and resting her cheek against his chest feeling the rise and fall of his steady breathing. "Go lay down. When those pills hit your going to be zonked out. I'll order some dinner."

She nodded smiling softly as he helped her off the counter and she took her coffee with her to the bed setting it on the floor next to it before snuggling under the blanket. Her eyes followed Tommy as he dug out a phone book and flipped through the pages.

The next thing she knew she was being nudged away and the smell of pizza filled her nose. She cracked and eye and Tommy was smiling down at her with a paper plate with two slices of pizza on it. She grinned sitting up, wincing from the pull of sore muscles, and took the plate sitting it in her lap. Her stomach made a loud grumble and she couldn't help but giggle. She realized that she was high from the painkillers and she giggled again deciding that vicodin land was a fun place.

He kept her comfortable and they made small talk in between her naps. Eventually he settled next to her in the bed and joined her falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

-A-

Ren stood at the door of Colt's apartment and fear froze her to the spot. She couldn't make herself step over the threshold. Her eyes fell to the red stain on the carpet and she looked over her shoulder afraid that somehow he was going to be there. He neck ached as memories from the other night washed over her and she felt herself trembling. She started when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and jolted back to reality. Tommy gave her a reassuring look and gently nudged her inside.

Colt was already there and he had been cleaning up the mess. She didn't know what he was going to do about the stained carpet and cracked drywall. She moved automatically and started helping him sweep up the broken vodka bottle .

The rest of the night was quite. Tommy had kissed her goodbye and returned to his home. She wanted to beg him to take her with him but she knew she needed to stay with Colt. She tossed on the couch waking up every few hours from nightmares. She was struck by a sudden feeling of claustrophobia and she sat up gasping for breath. She needed out. She looked around the apartment and she felt Garing there. She couldn't stay there and she knew it. She needed some time to herself or so she thought and she knew what she needed to do.

-A-

When Colt woke up the next morning he found Ren gone. She left a note and he cursed under his breath as he read it.

_ I'm sorry to walk out like this. I need some time to sort my head out and this is easier than telling you face to face. If I did you and Tommy wouldn't let me go alone and right now I need to be alone. I'm going back to New York for a little while. Please don't worry. I'll be back soon I promise. I love you guys and I'm so grateful for both of you._

_ Love, Ren_

Colt sighed and picked up his phone calling Tommy. "Tommy hey.." His voice broke a little and he fought back the tears stinging his eyes. "um Ren's gone."

-A-

Ren shuffled through the quite of her New York apartment. It had been a week sense she tucked her tail between her legs and ran from Pittsburgh. She felt like a coward but she soon realized that she really needed to get away so that she could gather her thoughts and sort through her feelings.

When she had first gotten back she had switched off her phone and collapsed sobbing on her bed and didn't move for at least the first day. Slowly she started to feel more like herself. She still hadn't turned her phone back on yet but she found herself missing Colt and Tommy desperately. She busied herself with packing up the paintings she had sold in their shipping crates that were taking over her chic living room. She dug out the gallery address and printed labels slapping them on both crates.

She looked over at her forgotten phone that was sitting on the table by the door. She picked it up and made her way over to her modern red leather couch, settling into the firm cushions. She wasn't really ready for the onslaught of missed calls and texts that she knew she was going to have. She cringed thinking about how her mom was going to react when she finally called her. She sighed knowing she had to call FedEx tonight to get a pick up the next day so that the crates got to the gallery on time.

Taking a deep breath she powered her phone up closing her eyes as it vibrated for each missed call and text. When the buzzing finally stopped she didn't immediately look at them. Instead she made the call to FedEx and set up a pick up for the next morning at 10 am. Finally she bit back the cowardice and pulled up her messages. Most were from her mother and Colt. Her mom was worried sick and she sent her a text explaining that she was sorry for worrying her but that she needed time alone and that she'd get back to her soon she promised.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she read Colt's texts. He told her that he understood and that he wasn't mad but that he was worried and just wanted her to talk to him. She felt horrible for skipping out on him and Tommy but she didn't know what else to do at the time. She had truly needed this time to heal physically, (she had pulled her own stitches out the night before) and emotionally. She sat there for a moment with her phone held loosely in her hand trying to formulate what she wanted to say. She gave up after a moment and decided to think on it as she took a shower.

After standing in the steaming water for as long as the hot water held out, she toweled off and went to her room to find some cloths. She spied Tommy's flannels and t-shirt neatly folded on her dresser and she smiled sadly to herself. She slipped them on missing his smell. She padded back to the living room and towel dried her hair as she flipped through the channels on her TV. Finally she sucked it up and picked up her phone getting ready to face the world.

She was lost in thought when there was a quite knock at the door and she was pulled back to reality. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:30pm.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" She wondered getting up from the couch a slight tickle of fear going up her spine. She slowly unhooked the chain and turned the deadbolt. When she opened the door she gasped in shock and the phone in her hand clattered to the floor.

Tommy stood there looking a little tired but incredible handsome and gray-green met bright blue. She couldn't stop the tears that where falling down her face as she looked him over. He had came after her. She felt something she couldn't identify swell in her chest.

"Tommy?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Hi." he said simply giving her a crooked smile. She sniffled as she pulled him inside and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered as he brought his arms around her. He hushed her stroking her hair as he felt her tears wetting his shirt. She turned her face up to his and crushed her lips against his and his arms tightened around her. She clung to him desperately feeling weak in the knees.

He pulled away looking down at her with amusement in his eyes. "Nice cloths." He teased running his hands over her hips. She blushed and turned her eyes to the floor.

"Missed you." she muttered looking embarrassed. Tommy smiled again and brushed his lips against her forehead. They stood there for a moment, Ren was having a battle inside her. One side wanted to stay there being held an the other wanted to drag the man to her bedroom and molest him. After a moment of deliberation the later half won out and she stood on her toes, laying a burning kiss on Tommy's lips and pulled him with a handful of hoodie towards the hallway. He gave an interested noise and allowed himself to be lead.

When their lips parted he was able to sneak a look at her room that was just a chic as the rest of her apartment when a low platform bed covered in pink sheets.

"Pink? Why an I not surprised?" Tommy chuckled and Ren couldn't help but laugh as well when she was picked up and quickly dropped onto the firm bed bouncing a little. Tommy eyed her as she lay sprawled on the bed and pulled his hoodie and shirt off before crawling over her. She smelled of cherry blossoms and she looked adorable biting her lip, her blue eyes glowing in the low light of the room, pupils huge and blown.

"I'm sorry for leaving." She whispered brushing her fingers over his cheeks feeling his slight stubble.

"I'm here now. And your coming home with me. So it's OK now." her toes curled at the sound of his voice and she felt his muscles twitch as she ran her fingers over his chest. Before she knew it her shirt was over her head and Tommy was happy to find she wasn't wearing anything under _his_ cloths.

Ren gasped as the warmth of flannel was stripped down her legs and her face flamed as Tommy's eyes traveled over her now exposed body. She shivered a little as the cool air hit her but soon she was covered by the heat of his body and she sighed happily wrapping her arms and legs around him. She realized now exactly how much she missed everything about him and tears stung her eyes again. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed away her thoughts.

They got lost in the sea of sheets and found each other with gasping breaths. Later They staid curled in each others arms and Ren fought off sleep and just watched Tommy's face as he lay peacefully next to her. He was right. It was time to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Ren sighed dropping her paint brush on the table next to her that was covered with tubes of paint and pallets with mixed colors. She looked over her newest painting deciding to leave it alone for a moment. She heard a soft ding from the make shift darkroom she had set up in the bedroom come studio's closet.

Humming along with the Oasis CD playing in the background as she padded on bare feet to remove her photos from the developer. She was almost done rinsing them and pinning them to the line stretched across the small room when she heard the faint sound of the front door opening and her name being called.

"In here." She called pulling the heavy cloth back off the door flipping the light on to inspect her newest photos.

She's been back in Pittsburgh for a month now. The day after Tommy showed up on her front door her packages had been shipped off and when the check from the gallery came certified the next day Tommy helped her pack her things and give notice to her landlord. It only took two days to find this apartment that was conveniently placed with in 5 miles of Colt's gym. It wasn't as nice as her old one but it was large and gave her space for a studio.

She had been back to the police station once to give more information and she was given a court date a few months out. She was still a little paranoid that Garing would some how find her but she knew that he was locked up safe and after meeting Tommy like he had she doubted that even if he was to find a way out that he'd want to tangle with him again. She chuckled a little wondering if he had any teeth left in his head at this point.

Tommy rounded the door and approached her and gave her a crooked grin before wrapping an arm around her waist and looking at her new photos. The week before Tommy had taken her with him to visit his brother, which went over surprisingly well and was only awkward when one of his adorable daughters asked about the cast on her arm. She had told the little blond girl that she had slipped an fell wrong and that she was just clumsy. They ate dinner and she handled the interrogation well, answering questions without hesitation. Later Brendan had pulled her to the side and had a long talk with her about Tommy and she left him feeling like she had been deemed acceptable. Ren had been ecstatic to meet his brother and his family but had also done her research and they staid over night so that she could drag him along as she infiltrated several abandoned hospitals in the Philadelphia area.

"Nice. I like that one." he pointed out a picture she had taken just for fun of her and Tommy on the roof of the old Mt. Sinai Hospital.* They both had respirators hanging around their necks and Ren had a smoke in hand and they had big goofy smiles with the Philly skyline stretching out behind them.

"I like it too." She whispered leaning back against him kissing him softly on the cheek. She'd given him a key when she moved it and he still kept his own apartment but she was happy to let him spend most of the nights in week in her bed. Plus he was like a human alarm clock. He'd never let her sleep in too late and made her run everyday. She could finally keep up with Tommy without nearly dieing before they made it back to the starting point. She still worked out at the gym daily and was excited for the cast to come off in the next few weeks even though she still had to take it easy.

"So..." he whispered in her ear pulling her tighter against his hips. "I got you some sheets that aren't pink. Want to break them in?" He asked suggestively.

"I'd love to." she smiled and turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up carrying her to her bedroom where some nice looking dark gray sheets where laid out on her bed.

"Just so you know. Colt is expecting me at the gym in like 45 minutes." She stated as she was set down and she moved to pull off her blinding pink and flower patterned sheets.

Tommy chuckled and stopped her actions and pushed her playfully down on the balled up sheets. "Well my shift starts in an hour. I guess we're just going to have to be late then aren't we?"

The end!

*this was a actual abandoned hospital but I believe it's been demolished. Oh well. Artistic license!

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I have plans for more adventures for Ren and Tommy but they are in the planning phase. Also I think I will go back and write a prequel explaining the history between Ren and Colt so keep an eye out! I'm also starting a Inception fic soonish because we all know Tom Hardy needs more love. ;) You guys have been amazing!


End file.
